Gohans Life after cell
by jaggedhalo
Summary: This is my first fic. It will detail on Gohans life after cell. it will be eventually a high school fic. I might even go on to College. It will be G/V as well. No buu saga. There will be action as well
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own Dragonball or anything related to it**

**The Day after Cell**

It was about 3am and Gohan had awoken startled. He was dreaming about the cell games and how it had taken his father away from him. He got up from his bed and pulled on the clothes that were nearest to him and slowly made his way out of the house trying not to wake his mother up. He flew away from the house and kept flying round the world continuously. He must have been flying for hours before he started to head for home.

By the time he got home he could sense that his mother was in the kitchen so instead of going into the house he headed for the lake which was near his house when he reached the lake that shimmered as the sun rose he stared up into the sky and decided he would try and talk with his dad again. "Father why didn't you come back mother and I are lost without you." he paused hoping for a reply. It never came. "If it wasn't for my arrogance you would still be hear."

At this moment Chi-Chi appeared and sat down next to him and whispered softly so that it was barely audible even for a saiyan's hearing. "You can't blame yourself Gohan your father made the decision not to come back not you. You can't blame yourself. If it weren't for you the entire Earth would have been destroyed and that includes your Father me and everyone you care about."

Gohan listened intently and spoke up when she finished "I know mum thank you your always know what to say to make me feel better. However I have been thinking since three in the morning about this and other things, and i've decided that i'm going to keep training"

Gohan barely had a chance to catch his breath before Chi-Chi launched into a rant that her baby boy will not fight anymore aliens or androids. "But mum…"

"Don't you but mum me you are not going to be a fighter you are going to be a scholar and you are going to go to university and get a degree."

By this time Gohan was looking at the ground scared that if he spoke up his mother would pull out her frying pan and give him a good whack around the head. But he had to do this for the sake of the Earth. "Mother I made a promise to dad that now he is gone I will be the one to protect the Earth and how am I suppose to do that when I can't train to get stronger."

By the end of the sentence he was standing up and shouting. When he realised what he was doing he looked at his mother and said "I'm sorry mum for shouting but you have to understand that I have no choice I'm the strongest on this planet so it is my duty to protect it"

"Ok Gohan I understand what you are saying and I accept that I can't change the way you are, but promise me that you will do at least three hours of studying a day I still want you to be a scholar." Gohan had been expecting this and answered only with a nod of approval. At this Gohan sighed a heavy sigh thanking Dende that his mother hadn't given him a lecture about how his studies were far more important than saving the Earth and then proceeded to strike him with her frying pan. As the silence began to build between mother and son they decided to head back home for breakfast. Back at the son house Chi-Chi prepared a saiyan's breakfast. As Chi-chi was washing the dishes Gohan went out to train.

He flew to west city to visit a certain saiyan prince about help with training. When he was flying high above the city he noticed a parade going on and decided to set down in an alley way to see what was going on little did he know that he was in for the shock of his life as he turned the corner to leave the alley he noticed a banner hanging across the street which read 'Mr Satan The Man Who Saved The World From Cell'. As Gohan looked at the banner his saiyan pride was damaged so he turned and started the hunt for Satan.

Gohan extended his senses looking the weak fool who took his credit for saving the earth. It didn't take him long to lock on to the weak ki which was surrounded by what seemed to be a massive crowd. As soon as Gohan had located Hercule he ran off towards his location as he was running he transformed into a super saiyan as his anger welled up inside of him, when he reached his destination he noticed that the greta satan was standing on a stage with a mic in his hand and he was doing what looked like a Q&A session with fans. Suddenly a smirk appeared on Gohan's face which would have made Vegeta proud. He floated up in the air and raised his hands to cup his mouth as he shouted "HEY SATAN"

At the sound of his name Mr Satan stopped doing the ridiculous poses he was in the middle of, and looked a round to put a name to the voice when he finally noticed the boy with blond spiky hair and teal eyes he gasped as he realised who was in front of him 'the true saviour of the earth'.

Plucking up what little courage he had he stuttered out a reply "Y-yes y-you at the back." When Gohan heard this he continued but this time with his normal speaking voice "I was wandering what you thought of the fighters which fought cell after you were sent flying into a mountain." Gohan looked on and was glad to see that his appearance had done what he intended it to do; Mr Satan was whiter than a white sheet.

After composing himself Mr Satan simply stated "Them Gold Fighters were a bunch of tricksters and were weaklings because of it." Gohan's smirk had now become glare and if looks could kill Hercule would be six feet under by now. Gohan broke the glare and laughed he found it amusing that this so called world champion had no concept of ki manipulation but it then dawned on him the true meaning of Mr Satan's words.

At this Gohan started to make his way to the front of the crowd and jumped up on the stage. He then made his way over to Mr Satan and stood as tall as he could "You dare to insult my father. He gave his life to defend this planet numerous times and to thank him you insult him." Mr Satan was shocked when he saw himself being dragged down to eye level with the demi-saiyan. He tried to rip his t-shirt from the child's grasp and realised that he could not, he then spoke up again. "Hey kid the truths the truth, your father was a weakling and judging on what you just said sounds like you need to see a shrink." As Mr Satan finished his sentence Gohan's hair got spikier and more golden and had now transformed into super saiyan two. He let go of the death grip he had on Mr Satan's collar and simply flew off into the distance leaving Mr Satan answering questions about how the kid could fly he simply responded "Tricks. It's all tricks."

One raven hair girl felt otherwise and spoke out against the man she called dad. "But daddy if it is tricks how they do it. I want to learn how to do it. It looks so much fun." Mr Satan simply turned to his daughter and realised that he couldn't tell her how to do it cause he honestly didn't know but then that would make for bad publicity so he did the only thing he knew how to do he shouted at her. "Now listen here Videl I refuse to explain how they use their tricks because it is cheating and there is no honour in cheating." Videl looked like she was about to cry but instead nodded and hung her head in shame of asking a stupid question.

**Meanwhile**

Thousands of miles away by now he was so angry with himself for getting himself get drawn into a situation like that. Gohan had now decided that he would start his training tomorrow and go home and chill off for another day but the only problem was he was having trouble finding his bearings so doing the only thing he could think of he locked on to his mothers ki. When he had found and locked on to his mother's ki he noticed there was another fairly powerful one close by and it seemed somewhat familiar so he flew as fast as he could to get home.

He got home within 5 minutes and walked threw the door only to find his mother all alone cooking in the kitchen. He decided that he would inquire about the other ki. "Hey mum when I located your ki to come home I felt two ki's in the room but when I got here there was just you…" Gohan paused as the realisation quickly dawned upon him. He quickly checked his mother's ki and found his suspicions to be true before his mother could even answer back Gohan shouted "Mum you're pregnant." Upon hearing from her eleven year old son that she was pregnant with her dead husband's child she did the only thing to do in this situation she fainted.

Chi-chi woke and found her self staring up into her son's onyx coloured eyes.

Gohan was glad to see that his mother was awake and well. "Hi mum" he said in a very calm and soothing voice. "I guess it was a bit of a shock finding out about the baby from me hehe." Chi-chi just glared up at her son allowing what he said to sink in. She finally realised what her son was saying and broke the silence which had been present for a good 5 minutes "Gohan are you sure about this." Gohan simply nodded a yes to his mother. "Very well then you're going to be a big brother and I hope that for your sake you set a good example to your baby brother or sister."

She said with a smile evidence of her happiness. Gohan who was now literally beaming at the prospect of being a big brother decided now would not be the time to tell his mother about what had happened early in the day. "Gohan are you alright it looks like something is bothering you." Gohan was shocked to say the least that his mother could read him so well and because he was raised to be a gentleman he could not lie to his mother.

"Well now that you mention it I went into west city to train with Vegeta, and I saw a parade going on so I went to look at what was happening and I saw that man with the afro from the cell games claming that he beat cell and everyone believed him. But that's not all he insulted father and I got angry and threatened him."

Chi-chi was not only shocked to find out about this no good lying cheat claming her sons credit but she was disgraced that he had the audacity to insult her late husband. "Gohan come on were taking a trip to find this Satan." Gohan was surprised by his mother, for she never before sought a confrontation.

"Mum are you sure. How about I go find him and ill drop you of at capsule corp to deliver the good news." He said this with concern etched into his face. His mother noticed this and replied by simply nodding her head in agreement. This is when Gohan spoke up again "Ok mum ill drop you off at CC and then ill go pay a visit to the afro-man."

They both walked outside and Gohan set off flying alongside his mother who was on the nimbus. They made quick time to west city and when Gohan had noticed that his mother had made it safely to CC he set off in search of the big oaf who stole his credit. He extended his senses and quickly found that he was no longer in west city but what seemed to be a different city not to far away from where he was flying. He did a sharp turn and flew off into the direction of the oaf.

When he arrived at the location he found the louts ki signature coming from he found him self at what looked like a small village in it self. He flew over the gates and landed over by the door and quickly went super, he had a plan and thought it might be fun to mess with the fool. Gohan knocked loudly and using his saiyan hearing heard footsteps coming towards the door. When the door opened he had to look up at the man who was wearing a penguin suit 'obviously a butler' thought Gohan. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard aloud deep voice calling "Who is it Charles. If they want an autograph tell them it will cost 100 zeni." Mr Satan jaw literally dropped when he came round the corner and noticed the young blonde child from the press conference earlier that day. Gohan noticed this action and took this as his cue to talk. "Ah I see you remember me. I wish to talk in private with you, if I may."

Hercule nodded and led Gohan into one of the many rooms in his huge house, Gohan was use to the size of the house cause of the fact he has been round Bulma's house. They eventually stopped and Mr Satan sat while Gohan just stood in front of him. "Now I want to talk to you about the cell games. As you must have noticed I know you didn't defeat cell because I did but I am not here to claim my credit." Mr Satan was now somewhat confused and tried to think of how to respond but was cut short by Gohan speaking up again "No I don't want the publicity for me and my mother so thank you for taking that from us.

However what I want to talk about is how you insulted my father." Gohan was talking so softly his voice was nearly unrecognizable. Mr Satan had now found his voice "Ok your welcome. And as for your father I can't help it if he is a no good trickster who can't fight with honour. Gohan had again let his anger overwhelm him and had transformed into the next level of super saiyan.

"My father was a great man. The only reason you believe this…" Gohan had now formed a ki ball in his hands. "…is a trick is because you are so weak that you cannot do it." He then threw the ball at the couch next to the oaf and burnt a hole straight threw it. "Now where were we? Oh yes you were bad mouthing my father for the second time today. This is all I have to say to you, if I ever find you bad mouthing my father again not only wills your couch have a whole in it your stomach will." Mr Satan visibly paled as Gohan once again took flight, flying straight threw a window.

Little did they know that there was a very curious raven haired girl behind the wall listening to everything that was being said. She saw the boy around her age fly threw the window and her father pale. She walked up to him "Daddy what was that boy talking about and what was the ball of light in his hands?" she asked curiously. The colour rushed back to the oafs face as he answered "It was nothing dear just a little punk wanting an autograph who got a bit heavy. And that ball was just another trick."

Videl still didn't believe her father about the tricks but decided against arguing and she simply nodded a yes and walked back threw the maze of halls to her room and entered.

**Meanwhile**

Gohan had landed back at capsule corp and explained everything which had happened when he paid Satan a visit. From one of the corners of the room a little chuckle was heard and Vegeta emerged "You make a good saiyan kid." That was all he said as he walked back to resume his training, but was stopped by Gohan's voice "Hey Vegeta. I was wandering if you would want a sparring partner I mean being the strongest on the planet I think I would make a good one." Vegeta yet again let a chuckle escape his mouth and simply responded with his usual enthusiasm "Come on then brat we don't have all day now do we." At his the prince and the demi-saiyan left the room heading for the gravity room.

Bulma and Chi-chi looked on as the two left and decided that they best get cooking, well if you could call what Bulma does cooking.

**Three Hours Later**

Gohan and Vegeta emerged from the gravity room and headed to the kitchen as there saiyan appetite was kicking in. As soon as Gohan had entered the kitchen he was hugged by Bulma congratulating him on the news of him becoming a big brother. After Bulma had hugged the breath out of him the saiyans ate and after two dozen portions each they were finally full. After the meal Gohan and his mother flew home and went straight to bed. With Gohan dreaming about being a big brother and Chi-Chi having nightmares of when she gave birth to Gohan and how painful that was.

**Please Review this is my first fic so be as critical as you want**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and the advice. Like I said this is my first fic so i'm very grateful to those who take the time to read and review.**

**Chapter 2**

Gohan awoke wearily as the rising sun crept threw his window shinning directly into his eyes. He slowly got up from the warm, soft mattress and rose into the cold air above. Then suddenly his peace was broken with his mothers shouts. "Son Gohan if you aren't up and dressed presentable by the time I count to ten i'm coming up there and my frying pan is coming with me."

At this Gohan experienced fear worse than when he first faced off against Vegeta and Nappa all those years ago, the only thing which seemed to be really dangerous to the strongest fighter in the universe was making its way up the stairs in ten short seconds. Moving faster than the human eye could see Gohan was running around his room collecting clothes and putting them on all the time his mother's voice echoing around in his head. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine"

Chi-Chi brought her frying pan up above her head as she prepared to enter her son's bedroom and strike him relentlessly with the frying pan in her hand. She dropped the pan to her side when she saw the door start to open as Gohan walked out staring straight at his mother and daring the occasional glance at the pan in her hand. It took Chi-Chi a moment to take in her son's appearance he was wearing a pair of black lose fit jeans combining well with the light blue long sleeved shirt.

All of a sudden

**--Clang--**

Gohan now on the floor wandered what he had done wrong to deserve a hit from the frying pan. "Mum what did I do wrong I got dressed in nice cloths like you asked me to." Gohan couldn't bare glance up at his mother she was giving her a death stare which would make Vegeta want to run and hide behind Bulma. He was brought up to face her as her shrill voice made impact with his ears. "SON GOHAN JUST LOOK AT YOUR SELF." Upon being instructed by an infuriated hormonal pregnant woman he glanced up and down at himself and noticed why his mother was angry at him. He was dressed in nice clothes but it does help to have the clothes on the right way round the only item of clothing that seemed to be on the right way were his socks.

Chi-Chi only hear an "ah" come from her son as he took in his own appearance.

"Sorry mum I guess I dressed so fast that I didn't realise that I put everything on backwards." Gohan said while giggling every so often.

"It's okay Gohan but go get dressed properly we have an important day ahead of us." Chi-Chi stared at Gohan as he walked back into his room to redress himself. She made her way into the kitchen to finish preparing a breakfast which looked like it could feed a small army.

Gohan walked out of his room and was instantly drawn to the dining room table as he smelt his favourite breakfast pancakes with bacon, sausage and egg on a side plate. "Smells good mum. How long till its ready." He was slightly drooling as he walked into the kitchen and spotted the most heavenly sight for a saiyan rows upon rows of food.

Chi-Chi had noticed her slightly salivating son enter the kitchen as she started to dish up his breakfast. "It's ready now Gohan." As the sound of his mother's words Gohan jumped for joy as he dashed towards the food only to be stopped suddenly by a frying pan swinging round and hitting him in the face planting him successfully on his back looking up as the little stars ran circles around his head. Looking instinctively towards his mother he made sure to protect his head from any further blows. "SON Gohan WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MANNERS." Gohan cringed as the words assaulted his sensitive saiyan hearing.

As Gohan lay there he knew his mother was waiting for him to respond, so he managed to say after stuttering the first few attempts "Err-uh-um. Ladies First." He asked pleading he had said the right thing and wouldn't have to suffer any more blows to his head. "Correct." Was all he heard come from his mother's mouth. Slowly but surely he stumbled back onto his feet, going back into is almost vegetative state at the sight of the glorious amount of food stacked in front of his eyes.

"Gohan…Gohan" Chi-Chi was trying to snap her son out of the state she had become accustom to having lived with two saiyans. Eventually she gave into the temptation and before Gohan could react.

**--Clang--**

He was on the floor again seeing stars. "Now when you get up I've already got my food the rest is yours." At the mention of food Gohan instinctively jumped up and ran and started pilling mountains of food onto his plate. After he had piled up enough food to quench his saiyan appetite he walked over to the table and started eating like only a saiyan could.

Chi-Chi sitting across from her son and looked at him and sighed 'He is just like his father' her thoughts were disturbed when Gohan spoke up "Mum why did you want me to get dressed nicely and this early I was hoping to do some training before the party." Gohan noticed his mother was staring off into space and wasn't responding "Mum…are you okay, you seem distant."

At the sound of her son's voice she snapped out and looked at Gohan. "Sorry son I was just thinking about how much you're like your father." Gohan face went suddenly from one of pure joy to one of sudden despair.

It had been 6 months since the cell games and still those memories of his father right before he transported cell away from the earth still plagued his mind and how he still thought he could do something to save him. He knew it was his fault that his father had died but it wasn't him who made his father stay in otherworld, he understood why his father did it, but he still held a bit of resentment to the decision he had lost his father because of it and his mother lost her husband. He longed to see his father again but knew it would be along time till his wish came true.

"Gohan I know what your thinking and don't worry you will see your father again." Her voice sincere and Gohan could tell that she was speaking the truth.

"Thanks mum you're the best."

"I know I am." A grin forming on her face as she spoke. "And the reason I wanted you to dress up is because you're going to take me shopping."

"Ahh mum you know I hate shopping, why do I have to go."

"Son Gohan do you expect a women who is six months pregnant with a half saiyan to go shopping alone." The shouts of his mother ringing in his ears he simply said

"Okay mum ill go."

"Good now were going to go to Satan city mall I want to get some more maternity clothes and a few clothes for your baby brother…" Not letting her son interrupt her she continued "And also didn't Lime and her granddad move to that city." Gohan simply nodded a yes. "Good then we can go see them too." As he heard he would be going to see his friend he suddenly went back to cheerful Gohan.

It had been about three months ago when Lime moved to the city with her granddad. He had decided that it would be better to open a shop there and also she could then attend school and make new friends. Gohan had been the one to help them move carrying all of there stuff between the city and the mountains and then taking them to their new home. That had been the last time he had seen Lime. She phoned him about once a week to catch up and talk about anything which came to mind.

"Cool thanks mum it's been too long since I saw them." His mother mealy nodded.

After they had finished there breakfast Chi-Chi went and got dressed. It took about fifteen minutes till she reappeared wearing a traditional dress and her hair put neatly in a bun. She looked at Gohan "Ready to go." She then started to head outside following shortly behind her was Gohan. "Mum are you taking the nimbus or do you want me to carry you." He got his answer when his mother shouted the nimbus and hoped on the yellow puffy cloud and took of, leaving Gohan behind.

The nimbus may have been fast but Gohan was faster and quickly caught up with his mother. The flight to Satan city taking about half an hour. They landed in a dark alley so to avoid any glares. The walk to the mall only took about 5 minutes. As they entered the huge mall they noticed a flyer stuck to the door.

'Satan's Tournament, A tournament dedicated to the Great Mr Satan, All fighters welcomed and people of all ages'

Prize Money

1st place: 5,000,000 Zeni and a chance to fight the champ

2nd place 2,500,000 Zeni

3rd place 1,250,000 Zeni

4th place 500,000 Zeni

To take place on the 20th December three weeks from now.

To take place at the location of the cell games.

Chi-Chi and Gohan were staring at the flyer for what seemed like hours but in fact was only minutes. Gohan's emotions were going into overdrive first he was furious at them holding a tournament for the clown, then upset at the memories dredged up by the flyer about his father.

"Gohan you're entering that tournament to win that money and give that oaf a good kicking." Gohan was shocked here was his mother the women who hated it when he would go off and fight instructing him to go to a tournament to fight. "Mum are you feeling all right I mean you usually hate me fighting, why are you now telling me to fight."

"I'm telling you to fight because they all worship the land that oaf walks on because he cowered behind a rock when you and your father fought against that monster."

"Okay mum and plus the money will help with the baby wont it."

"Yes Gohan it will. I'm not in the mood for shopping now let's go see Mr Lao and Lime." Gohan grinned widely as he found out that he would not be shopping today.

They made there way through the city with Gohan guiding them through the city to wear he remembered Lime's new house was. After about 10 minutes of walking they arrived at Mr Lao's shop/house and walked in and were greeted by the cheerful old man. "Hi Mr Lao."

"Hi Gohan and you brought your mother. How are you both?"

"I'm fine. Mum is a bit tired to you have a place where she can sit down."

"Sure follow me." He led them into the back room where there was a flight of stairs which took them up into the house part of the shop. "Here please sit." Indicating towards the comfy looking couch, Chi-Chi walked over and set her self down gently.

"So where is Lime it's been so long since we have seen each other." Gohan asked politely. "She should be home in a couple of minutes school has just finished and she should be nearly home. Just on cue lime walked up the stairs and into the living room where she notice Gohan standing there.

"Hi Lime its good to see you. How have…" Before he could finish his sentence he was caught in a death hug courtesy of the brown haired girl.

"Gohan I've missed you why haven't you been to visit."

"N-ne-need air." Lime instantly broke the death hug and let him catch his breath.

"So Lime how have you been."

"I've been well thanks. Schools been really boring I made some new friend's. You should meet them. We're meeting later you should come and join us."

"Sorry lime I would really like to but I have a party to go to. And i'm sorry i've not been round sooner i've been training a lot of late."

"It's okay Gohan we can get together some other time."

"I know I'm going to be fighting in the Satan Tournament in three weeks, why don't you come and cheer me on."

"Yeah that would be great, but there isn't going to be much of a competition, since you are the world's strongest fighter."

"I know but when I win I get to fight Mr Satan and get some revenge for what he has done."

"Okay and ill bring my friends along as well."

"Cool but remember don't call me Gohan."

"Oh yeah the wanting to keep your identity a secret thing. What shall I call you then."

"Erm-uh." Was all Gohan managed to stammer out.

"I know ill just call you 'The Gold Fighter' like everyone calls you."

"Yeah that will work." The two continued to catch up about what had been going on in the past few months until it was time for Gohan to leave and head home.

"Gohan" Chi-Chi turned to look at her son as she spoke to him. "Something Lime's granddad said got me thinking." Curious Gohan waited till he was sure his mother was waiting for him to ask. "What was it he said mum."

"He said that going to school has been really good for lime, she has made new friends and is doing really well in her classes. And I was thinking that maybe you would attend school sometime." They had just arrived in an alley way and flew off still talking. "I am not sure mum. I struggle to hide my powers when we go shopping but if i'm surrounded by people all the time it would be really hard for me. Maybe in a year or two when I can better cope." Gohan looked up at his mother and could see she was upset at his answer. "I understand Gohan at your age it must be hard knowing that you could do someone serious harm by raising a finger and it must be hard to handle that kind of power." She looked across to Gohan and could see he was clearly frustrated and not being what is considered normal. "Thanks mum, I knew you would understand, it's hard not being normal." Chi-Chi could see how upset Gohan was becoming all he wanted was to be considered normal. "Gohan you are the most unique person I know, you have a heart of gold, and you care for every living thing, that is one of the best qualities anyone could ever posses. And I wouldn't change you in any way." Gohan face lifted as he heard his mum's speech.

"Thanks mum. I accepted who I am a long time ago but it's still hard knowing that if people found out the truth they would think i'm a freak."

"SON GOHAN. Stop thinking like that you are not a freak you may not be fully human but that doesn't make you less of one." Chi-Chi was red with anger as her son seemed to hate who he was and what he was.

"Mum how did you get so wise." Chi-Chi laughed as she heard the compliment coming from her son. They flew the rest of the way home in silence.

When they landed outside of their home they checked the time it was 4 pm and the party didn't start until 7pm. Gohan decided he may as well see if Vegeta was us up for a spar before the party. "Mum can I go spar with Vegeta before the party and ill take my clothes there and get changed there." He asked with a pleading voice.

"Sure Gohan why not. I've got to head over early to help Bulma set up anyway, so we may as well go together."

"Okay thanks mum ill go change into my gi, then we can head off." Gohan rushed off to get ready for a good spar. When he came back they went out and took of yet again heading towards West City.

When they arrived at capsule corp they landed in the garden and headed up to the friends and family entrance. They got there and pushed the intercom button waiting for an answer eventually a voice came through. "Hey who is it." It was Bulma obviously working with the amount of time it took her to answer. "Hey Bulma its Chi-Chi and Gohan. I came to help set up and Gohan came to see Vegeta."

"Okay then come on in. I'm in my lab and will be with you in a minute and Gohan Vegeta is in the GR as usual, be careful he is in a bad mood."

"Okay thanks Bulma I think I can handle his mood." Gohan replied with a chuckle at the end. They both headed in Chi-Chi heading to the living room and Gohan navigating threw the maze of halls to the GR.

The red light was on which indicated that someone was occupying it, obviously Vegeta. Gohan opened the door without a second thought and walked in. He found Vegeta in the corner doing one fingered press ups. "Hey carrot top." Gohan and Vegeta had a certain relationship where they knew what aggravate each other making fun of Vegeta's name and hair was one of them. Vegeta simply answered with a glare and "Brat." The intensity of the glare increased as time went on until Gohan broke the silence. "So are we going to spar Veggie or what."

"Brat you're pushing your look. If your not careful ill send you back to mommy and she won't recognize you." With that they both took up stance. The battle of words over and the battle of fists about to begin.

**Please Review. And thank you again for any advice that was given.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, for reviewing and reading my fic.**

**Thanks again for the advice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with dragonball/z/gt.**

**Chapter 3**

The spar lasted well into the evening and eventually the two saiyan warriors decided it would be best to stop before it got too late as they had a party to attend. When they left the GR Gohan headed to find his mother who had his bag with his cloths for tonight in, after many wrong turns he finally found his way into the kitchen wear he was met with the sight of his mum and Bulma talking while robots busied themselves with setting up for the party. "Hey mum" He said while he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Bulma" He managed to say before he was caught up in a hug in which he couldn't breath. Before he turned blue from the lack of oxygen he was realised form the hug. "Hey kid how long has it been since we have seen each other?"

"Bulma we saw each other last week when I came over for a spar. Remember."

"Oh yeah well it seems like last year since I had a good talk with you."

"I know Bulma, but I can't talk right now it's already 6:30 and the party starts at seven so I need to go get ready. Mum where's my bag?" Before Chi-Chi could even speak up Bulma spoke again. "I sent it up to your room it should be on your bed."

"Thanks Bulma ill go get ready then see you in a bit"

Giving her a quick hug and his mother a cheek-kiss he was off yet again trying to find his way around the numerous halls in capsule corp. Eventually he found his way to the room he was given when he asked if he could train with Vegeta every so often.

His room was huge it had a LCD television on one wall, a home entertainment system connected to it, a huge king size bed, a walk in closet and a huge bathroom connected to it. Gohan walked into the bath room and started running the shower, when the water was at a satisfactory temperature he took of his gi and quickly washed in the warm shower. After 15 minutes under the hot water Gohan stepped out and wrapped a towel round his waist and proceeded to dry off. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair off black jeans and a white dress shirt.

When he was dressed appropriately he checked himself in the mirror and nodded with approval. As he made his way back downstairs he checked his watch and noted that he had 5 minutes till the party officially started.

When he finally made his way into the kitchen were he last saw his mother and Bulma speaking he found it empty, he thought to himself for a minute before it finally clicked as to where they were 'They properly moved to the living room'. He quickly turned and strode towards the ball room were the party was being held.

Upon entering the living room Gohan noticed that there were more familiar faces now there. He noticed that Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu they were all talking with Bulma, who had a somewhat shocked look on her face. Over by the wall was his former sensei Piccolo who was leaning against the wall with one leg straight and one bent with his arms crossed across his chest. He was wearing his normal gi complete with turban and cape. "Hi Piccolo. How have you been?"

Piccolo turned to look at the owner of the voice he had come to know over the years and responded "Hey kid, i've been alright would be better is she wasn't here." When he spoke the last part of the sentence he nodded over to the crowd of people, who had now moved over to the couch and were sitting talking. It was then that Gohan noticed there was an additional person with them. "Android 18." Gohan without thinking shouted. "What is she doing here?"

"Keep it down kid my ears are sensitive you know." Gohan quickly apologized and kept quiet. "Thank you much better, and for your question you're best asking Krillin that."

"Okay I will." With that Gohan walked over towards the crowd of people. "Hey guys. How have you all been?"

Yamcha was the first to answer. "Hey Gohan. I've been good thanks and don't worry we all reacted the same way when we first saw 18 here."

"Oh good, would someone please explain to me what is going on."

"That's my cue." Krillin said "You see Gohan after the cell games 18 and I bumped into each other in the city and one thing led to another and now were dating. You understand."

"Yeah I understand I was just shocked to see her here that's all."

"That's understandable I mean I was once on a mission to kill you all." 18 said with a chuckle.

"Anyway." Tien stated "Where's Chi-Chi I haven't seen her yet, is she alright." Gohan chuckled at the faces the people would bear when she walked into the room. Only he, Bulma and Vegeta knew that she was pregnant, he thought 'Piccolo properly knew because he is the most observant person he knew. That reminds me I need to ask Piccolo to make something for me.' He was brought from his deep thought when he heard Bulma's voice "May I please have your attention." Everyone turned to look at her. "Thank you. Now some good news As You may have noticed Chi-Chi has been missing from tonight's activities so far." She paused to allow people to contemplate what she was saying then continued "But without further delay let me introduce Son Chi-Chi and her unborn son." Everyone's face dropped including Gohan's as Chi-Chi made her way into the living room wearing a much larger traditional dress, to accommodate for her unborn son.

Gohan was dazed as what Bulma's words meant. 'He was going to be a big brother.'

He was awoken from his thoughts by his friends congratulating him on the news. "Congrats man, how does it feel knowing you're going to be a big brother?" Yamcha asked "It's a surprise I didn't think she knew the sex of the baby yet."

"So you going to train him when he is old enough." Krillin added.

"Nah ill just throw him in the wilderness for a couple of months that should be enough." This comment managed to get a smile on Piccolo's face. "Piccolo I was meaning to ask you something. Could you make me a gi in the style of my fathers please?" Gohan looked at his mentor with a pleading glance.

"Sure kid i'll be happy too." Piccolo turned to the coffee table and produced several fighting gis. "Piccolo I don't think some of the smaller ones will fit me."

"That is because they aren't for you, there are for your brother when he is old enough. Consider it a present."

"Thanks Piccolo there great." Gohan exclaimed while he checked out the fighting gis.

"Your welcome give my congratulations to your mum. I have to go back to the lookout."

"So soon"

"Yes i'm afraid Dende is still young and still needs guidance."

"Ok Piccolo I'll come visit. Say hi to Dende for me."

"Will do kid" Piccolo affectionately ruffled Gohan's hair. He had become like a son to him during the time they had spent together.

Piccolo took off out of a window and Gohan headed over to his mother to show her the new clothes he had gotten from Piccolo. When he finally got through to her past the people who were swarmed over her. "Mum look at what Piccolo made for me and the baby. Their just like dads." Chi-Chi looked at her son with tears in her eyes and managed to squeak out "Gohan there great as much as I dislike Piccolo he has been a great role model to you and I want to thank him for these great gifts, where is he?"

"Sorry mum you missed him he left to go back the lookout."

"Oh right you will have to say thank you next time you see him."

"Ok mum I will. He also said congratulations on the baby. When did you find out the sex?"

"I only found out today. Bulma gave me a scan while you were training."

"Oh right. Have you thought of any names?"

"Well I'm going to keep with family tradition and name him beginning in Go."

"Okay mum dad will like that."

"I know son, I know."

Gohan and Chi-Chi were at the party for another hour and a half before they decided it would be best to leave as Chi-Chi was getting tired. After they had said goodbye to everyone they gathered up the gifts from Piccolo and made their way threw the halls of capsule corp to the family and friends exit. When they got out into the back garden Gohan called the nimbus cloud and helped his mother onto it. When she was settled and comfortable they took of and headed home.

Gohan was flying alongside his mother "Gohan I was thinking about a name for the baby and I thought that Goten was a good name what do you think?" She asked him

"I think it's a nice name what made you decide on that." Gohan inquired

"Well Go to keep up with family tradition and ten because he was conceived in the ten days of peace before the cell games."

"I like it mum. It has nice ring to it."

They were silent until they landed back at home. "Mum I'm going to go to bed I am pretty tired. Do you want me to do anything before I go?"

"No son it's alright. Tomorrow you have to catch up on your studying which you missed today do you understand me?"

"Yes mother ill work extra hard so I can still get some training in for the tournament." With that he took his leave heading down the hall to his bedroom.

Chi-Chi stood staring at her son as he left for his room. She knew she was hard on him and thought that maybe she was too hard on him after all. So their and then she promised she would not be so hard on her new son Goten.

Gohan got to his room and proceeded to put away his new gis before he changed into his pyjamas and slid into his warm bed. He lay awake thinking about his father, his mother and last of all his baby brother Goten.

**I know it is a short chapter I will try and get another one out before I go on holiday on Thursday. Anyway Please review the more advice the better.**


	4. preliminarie fun

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry for the long wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to dragonball/z/gt or anything to do with it.**

**Chapter 4**

Gohan awoke to the sound of his alarm clock ringing threw his sensitive ears. He decided it was to early for him to exit his slumber so he wearily threw his hand in the air and let it drop onto the alarm clock, because he wasn't in control of his strength is hand didn't simply turn of the alarm clock it destroyed it into a thousand pieces and he realised too late what he had turn and was lucky enough to stop himself from causing any more damage.

Gohan took a look at his watch on his desk and saw it was just after 9 o'clock and on the calendar on the wall it read 20th December: Tournament Day. After cleaning up the mess he had made Gohan strode over to the cupboard and pulled out his fighting gi, it was an exact replica of his father's gi. As he got dressed he was contemplating what he could expect from his first tournament. He knew people wouldn't take him seriously just like they did when his father first entered in the world martial arts tournament no one had expected him to win a match yet alone get to the final.

Chi-Chi opened the door to find Gohan looking himself over in the mirror wearing the orange and blue fighting gi made famous by her husband. She whished that Goku could see their son and how he was growing up. "Hey Mum. What are you doing?" Gohan was now standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face. "I just came to say that breakfast is ready so come down and eat." She said with a soothing voice. "Okay Mum. What time are we leaving for the tournament?" Gohan questioned. "We are leaving in about an hour, so hurry up and eat." Gohan nodded as he ran to the dining room where he was greeted with the sight of all his friends sitting round the room.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Well." It was Krillin who spoke up. "Your mum told us all that you would be entering in this tournament so we thought we would come and watch you win."

"Thanks guys it means a lot. But why don't any of you enter?" This time yamcha spoke "We would but we all know we don't stand a chance against you. Even Vegeta decided against entering." Gohan was shocked it took a lot for Vegeta to admit he was beaten before it began. "Okay. Thanks for the support guys." Only now did he notice the absence of Piccolo "Hey where's Piccolo?"

"He couldn't make it because he can't leave Dende alone just yet but he said that they would be watching from above." Krillin explained.

Gohan sat at the table and dug into his 2 dozen course breakfast the Z-fighters looking on in amazement as the young demi-saiyan ate just like his father had done when he was a child.

When Gohan had finished his breakfast he got up and noted he had another half hour to kill before he would go to the tournament. He decided he would sit and watch the television. He flicked it on to the local news and there in all his bushy haired badness was "The Great Saviour of The Earth", "The slayer of Cell." As the names flashed across the screen they earned laughs from the Z-Fighters. The main interview started after Hercule struck a few poses. "Mr Satan what do you expect from today's tournament." Gohan recognised the reporter as the guy who had done the coverage of cell. Mr Satan answered "Well I expect for their too be a few good challengers to turn up, but none of them will compare to me or my Videl." Gohan wandered who this Videl was. The reporter continued "Ah so you expect for your daughter to advance to the finals. "Well that would be quite an achievement for a girl of the tender age of eleven. I have trained her personally since she was the age of 5 she has defeated many men far more experienced and older than her so I expect nothing but the best from her. But I think she may do well in the preliminaries but maybe not advance"

"Okay thank you Mr Satan. Now do we have any questions from the people watching this on the television please ring in."

5 minutes and many poses later the phone rang. The announcer quickly answered the phone and asked the persons question was "Yes hello my question is: What if the people from the cell games attend the tournament and were to win the championship what would you do?" Mr Satan look confused and then spoke with not a lot of confidence "Well first they wouldn't have the guts to set foot in the ring with any proper fighters and secondly there tricks would be of know use to them as the ring has specifically designed to my specifications to stop anybody from cheating." The announcer sparked up again "Okay I think that answers that question next caller please." A voice which sounded familiar to Gohan came on the telly.

"How dare you insult my family by calling them cheats, my son is entering that tournament and he is going to beat you and then you will see and the whole world will see just what a fraud you are." Gohan quickly ran to his mother's room to here her still shouting down the phone at Mr Satan. "Mum get off the phone." He shouted as he strode quickly into the bedroom and took the phone away from his mother and hung up. "Mum come on lets head to the tournament so we can prove that bushy haired moron wrong." Gohan flashed a grin not to different form his fathers.

"Okay sweetie."

They left the bedroom and told everyone to head outside because they were leaving. Once outside Gohan called for the nimbus cloud to carry his mother, once his mother was comfortable they flew of in a spear head formation with Gohan and his mother at the front, Vegeta carrying Bulma, Krillin and tien on their left and Yamcha, 18 and Chiaotzu on their right. They didn't fly too fast because of Chi-Chi's condition but it was still faster than any normal mode of transport.

Chi-Chi looked over at her son and noticed he hadn't changed into a super saiyan yet. "Gohan are you ready for the tournament?" Gohan looked confused when she asked this. "Yeah mum why?"

"Well aren't you forgetting something."

"I don't think I am."

"Well I thought you wanted to keep your identity a secret." They were now over the sea. "Yeah mum I do that's why i'm going by the Gold Fighter and have gone supe… Ahh I see what you're saying." In a flash he changed into a super saiyan. "That's better."

"Good i'm glad I noticed before we landed." Chi-Chi chuckled.

It took about a half-hour flight till they landed at the sight of the cell games which had now been transformed into a giant ring similar to the cell games ring but it had stands around it filled with thousands of people. Gohan looked on wide-eyed as he saw how many people were watching and then he remembered that lime said she was going to be here. He quickly scanned the surrounding area for any sign of her ki. When he found her he took a mental note to find her after he had registered and made sure his mum had found a seat.

As Gohan and his mother walked to the registration desk the others went into the stands to try and find some seats. As they approached the registration desk Gohan noticed a girl about his age registering for the tournament, after he quickly checked her ki he was impressed for her age she had a fairly powerful energy level for a human of her age.

As Videl registered for the tournament she turned around and was surprised to see a boy of similar age staring straight at her, he quickly turned away but, she continued to stare until what looked like his mother went to register she decided to speak to him. "Hey why were you staring at me?" She demanded to know. Gohan shocked by her being so upfront. "Erm I was…Erm...ugh assessing you." During his stutter his cheeks went from a normal colour to a rosy pink. "How dare you. You have no right to look at me like that." She replied shocked that the boy would have the audacity to look at her Videl Satan. "Err…no I wasn't looking at you I was assessing you as a fighter."

"Oh right and how can you do that you dont look like much of a fighter." Chi-Chi chose this moment to interrupt and said "Son you're all registered for the tournament. Good luck I know you won't need it but…" She then noticed the girl Gohan was talking to "Son who is your friend?"

"He is not my friend." Videl said "And what do you mean he is fighting in the tournament he will get seriously hurt if you let him fight."

"For your information missy my son is the strongest in the world and will prove it when he wins this tournament." Chi-Chi said her voice rising slightly."

"Ha your son will have to beat me first before he even has a chance of progressing."

"He will beat you easily wont you son." Chi-Chi looked around to find Gohan but couldn't find him, little did she know he snuck of when she started this argument.

Gohan let out a long breath when he got away from his mother and that girl. When he was in a clearing he locked onto Lime's ki and flew off in her direction. When he found her she was sitting in the stands as he flew over she noticed him and he wandered if she remembered to call him by his secret name. "Hey Gold Fighter." She remembered "I'm so glad you showed up I want you to come here and meet me other friends." Gohan quickly landed beside her as two the same age as them gawked at Gohan. "Gold Fighter the one on the left with is Emma." Emma had brown hair and blue eyes she was a little bit shorter than Lime. "And the one on the right is Zack." Zack had blonde hair and brown eyes and was taller than Gohan. "Hi nice to meet you both, I'm the Gold Fighter." Zack was the first one to recover from the shock of seeing a flying boy. "Okay I have two questions: First what kind of a name is the Gold Fighter and second how do you fly I can see any strings anywhere." Gohan laughed at the questions. "Okay to answer your first question my name isn't Gold Fighter that is just a way to protect my privacy and second I can fly because it is a technique which can be learnt by those who are strong enough. Does that answer them?" Zack nodded.

"Hi i'm Emma." She said to Gohan and "Lime he's cute where did you meet him." Gohan blushed at her compliment. "I met him when he saved my life in the country and before you hint anything we are just good friends." Gohan was about to add more to the answer when a voice came over the loudspeaker "Could all participants please report to the waiting area where we shall begin the preliminaries." Gohan turned round to Lime "Anyway I have to go wish me luck."

"Good luck" The trio responded and then he flew down to the waiting room.

At the waiting area Gohan saw the set up of the area it had four large rings and a huge stage at one end with a guy with blonde hair and a moustache holding a microphone. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the satan tournament. We have a total of 160 fighters here today and we wish you all luck in the tournament and now onto the preliminaries. The preliminaries will be done as followed: Every fighter will come and draw a slip of paper on that slip of paper will be a colour: red, purple, green, blue, yellow, pink, black and white, there will then be twenty fighters in each zone and they will have a battle royal to see who progresses to the final eight. Now please come and get a slip from one of the box at the front and please form an orderly queue and no pushing in.

All the fighters formed an orderly queue and they were called forward. Gohan was about half way back. He saw the girl his mother had the argument with walk forward and pull out a slip and the announcer wrote down her name 'Videl' and that she would be in the yellow zone. 'So this is the great daughter of Mr Satan. Well she is pretty strong and at her age she will grow stronger than her father if she received proper training.' Gohan thoughts were disrupted when he was called up by the announcer who noticed his uniform as the one similar to that of Son Goku he whispered in Gohan's ear "Hey kid you wouldn't be any relation to Goku would you, you look and dress like him." Gohan was shocked he hadn't expected anyone to recognize his outfit as the one worn by his father. "Erm…well you see i'm his son but could you please keep it down I want to keep my identity a secret." He whispered back.

"Okay kid where is your father anyway is he competing."

"No he died fighting cell." Gohan's face dropped at the thought of his father's death. "Oh i'm sorry. But tell me I know Hercule couldn't of beat cell he isn't anywhere near as strong as your father was, so who did."

"I did" Gohan would have laughed at the announcers face if he wasn't upset about the mention of his father. "I can understand if you are the son of Goku you're bound to be strong. Anyway pick a slip." Gohan did and told the announcer he was in the red zone and that he was going by the Gold Fighter.

The draw continued for another half an hour before all the fighters were told what ring they would be fighting in. In ring one was the red zone followed by the purple zone, ring two was green followed by black, in ring three was pink followed by yellow and ring four was blue followed by white.

Gohan was instructed to wear ring one was and saw that the ring he was supposed to be fighting in was surrounded by people. As he got close to the ring he saw that all the fighters were in the square ring. There was something wrong though because most of the fighters were standing around the edge and only one was in the centre. The fighter in the centre was about 6ft 6, and he was very well built his muscles bulging with every move, he had dark skin, wild bushy hair and he wore dark brown gi pants with a simple brown sash which went from the top of his pants and around his shoulder and down to his back. As Gohan hopped into the ring he walked up to the nearest fighter and asked "Who's that guy and why is he in the centre." The guy Gohan asked looked at him like he was crazy "That guy is Prince Addison he is the son of King Chappa a previous winner of the world martial arts tournament, he is said to be strongest in the world behind Mr Satan. So I think everyone doesn't want to get into a one on one fight with him." Gohan had heard enough and walked into the centre of the ring and began talking to Prince Addison "Hi how are you, I hear your meant to be pretty strong can we fight now." When they heard an eleven year old ask for a fight from the world's second strongest man the crowd burst out laughing. Gohan heard shouts of abuse at him for being stupid and a little baby.

The announcer interrupted "Now that all the fighters are in position BEGIN." At his every fighter in the room dropped into a stance and all the fighters in ring one were gawking at Gohan's stance it was perfect there were no holes in his defence anywhere. Prince Addison was the first person to throw a punch at the little kid. He threw a left hook at Gohan's face which he ducked with ease and using the moment of Addison against himself clutched his arm and proceeded to throw him clear of the ring straight onto the grass bank surrounding the area. All the fighters looked shocked and were overcome with fear at the sight of the young boy's skill and strength.

As if a silent agreement had been reached between all the fighters they lunged at Gohan all at once throwing wild punches and kicks all over his body. Gohan merrily ducked and dodged all the attacks until all the fighters were tried. He then proceeded to knife hand chop them gently to knock them out using his speed to get it done quickly.

Within 30 seconds all his opponents were unconscious and the Gold Fighter was declared the winner. The people who were looking on at the little kid who had just took out some of the finest warriors were shocked his form was flawless he made no mistakes. One particular onlooker was one Videl Satan she too was shocked but still had enough composure to talk to the boy "Wow you were amazing I haven't seen anyone to anything like that even my father." Gohan cheeks had gone red at the compliment paid to him by the girl "Thanks that was easy though I just wish someone here could give me a challenge." Videl was staring at Gohan and thought 'was he insinuating that he doesn't think my father is a challenge. "Hang on their buster are you saying that you could beat my father the guy who beat cell without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah pretty much." Videl was shocked by his cockiness but when she replayed his voice in his head it wasn't cocky he was confident. "And who do you think you are saying that." Gohan's smile turned into a smirk

"Just between you and me i'm the delivery boy from the cell games. And I saw what really happened." Videl's face showed the doubt she now clearly had in her father. By the time she came to her senses Gohan had left and was now heading to find a corner to meditate. Videl made her way to her ring to complete the preliminaries.

After a long fought fight she eventually was knocked out of the ring by a man called Jewell who had gotten to the semi-finals of the previous world martial arts tournament. She was helped up by and unseen person until she turned around and found it was the Gold Fighter. " What do you want?" She spat

"I wanted to congratulate you on an excellent fight with a bit of proper training you could be easily stronger than your father." Videl was shocked by admission.

"Thanks ill just ask my dad to train me for the next tournament."

"That wont help you progress you need a more experienced fighter to help train you and teach you to learn ki."

"Oh really and what's ki?" At this Gohan formed a ki ball in his hands and showed it to Videl who was in awe at the glowing ball. "This is ki." He answered "It is effectively your life energy."

"Wow and you're telling me if I train with an experienced master I could learn to do that?"

"Yeah and also you could learn how to fly."

"Wow would you train me seen as you know how to and I already know you."

"I'm sorry but you're not ready to learn to this just yet but if you train hard for a few years you should be ready and then I promise to train you ok." Videl look disheartened as she spoke again "But how will you know when i'm ready to do that."

"Tell you what when you are 16 I will find you and train you then deal."

"Okay deal." She answered.

The announcer spoke up again "Could the final 8 participants please come to me to draw for the next round please." Gohan looked around and turned back to Videl and said "Well see you in 5 years and don't tell anyone about are deal okay."

"Okay she responded."

"Okay then see you around." With that he walked to make the draw.

"Okay" the announcer said "When I call your name please come forward and draw slip and the number on the slip tells us which match you will be in. Okay can I have Adiel please." A stocky man with dark skin walked forward and drew out a number. "Okay number 4. Adiel will be in the forth match. Next Balthazar." A Tall and overly muscular British man walked up and drew a slip. "Okay Balthazar will fight in the second match. Next Gold Fighter." Gohan waled forward and drew a slip. "Okay number 1. Gold Fighter is in the first match." This went on for some time and eventually the draw was complete and the fighters were sent to rest for the rest of the day as the tournament would begin in half an hour the matches being.

1.Gold Fighter v Napeu

2. Balthazar v Pabla

3. Abbar v Archostian

4. Adiel v Ignatius

**Thanks for reading and please review. Hope you enjoy and next chapter the tournament and go please any advice on writing fight scenes would be helpful from other writers.**


	5. A new threat

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to dragonball/z/gt or anything to do with it. I only own my own characters**

_Italic text shows thoughts_

**Chapter 5**

Gohan after the draw for the finals wandered of to find his mother. He locked on to her ki and flew over to the North stand. He found the Z gang had fully immersed themselves with the idea of the tournament and held aloft foam fingers and a banner saying GOLD FIGHTER RULES. Gohan laughed to himself when he saw the banner and his mum waving a foam finger round rooting for her son. Gohan came to a stop before the banner "Hey guys. Nice banner."

"Hi Son how did the preliminaries go?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"They went fine. You had to pick a slip of paper with a colour zone and then their was a battle royal between twenty fighters. I won in about 5 minutes."

"Took your time didn't you." The short bald man commented.

"Well you know Krillin I had to face a guy called Prince Addison descendant of King Chappa he was meant to be second strongest in the world so I couldn't just blast them all out of the ring that would be disrespectful."

"Yeah I mean like being beat by an eleven year old isn't bad enough. Hey did you say King Chappa." Gohan nodded "Your dad faced him twice in the preliminaries and beat him with ease both times. It seems their sons are both fulfilling the legacy." The entire gang laughed. Yamcha then spoke "So Gohan who are you facing in the next round?" Gohan put his hand on his chin as he thought of the name of his opponent and drew a blank. "I'm not sure I didn't really pay attention after my name was called all I know is i'm in the first match." A voice then came over the loud speaker announcing that all finalists should report to ring side for the commencement of the first fight. "All right you guys I better go ill look out for ya when I fight." He got a glare from Chi-Chi "I mean I will look out for _you_when I fight." His mother nodded with approval "Good luck son and get going." Gohan kissed his mother on the cheek and said by to everyone and flew down to ring side.

All the fighters were present at ring side Gohan was clearly meant to be intimated by the fighters looks at him but he just looked at some of their scrunched up faces and laughed. "Okay." The announcer said "The first fight is Gold Fighter v Napeu. Fighters take to the ring now. Gohan got up and strode to the side of the ring and hopped up he turned to see his opponent walk round the ring and stride up the steps. Napeu was about 6ft 8 he was very muscular his muscles were bigger than Mr Satan's and he properly new how to use them twice as well. He wore an all black fighting gi with a yellow sash around his waist and red wrist bands on. "So you are my opponent you will be no match for the great Napeu I will crush every bone in your body little boy. I will crush you until the last breath leaves your throat. I will be merciful and leave you on the brink of death or you can just forfeit the match." Gohan couldn't help it and burst out laughing at the empty threats made by the man. "What is so funny?" Gohan couldn't he was now on the floor rolling around clutching his sides nearly in tears from the laughter he managed to get out "You think you can beat me I will have you lying on the floor before you can say Na-poo." This angered Napeu. "Its Napeu the 'e' is silent insolent child."

The announcer simply said "Now Begin the match." As soon as he had finished the sentence Gohan phased out and reappeared behind Napeu and grabbed his arm and yanked it behind his back and kicked the back off his leg causing him to collapse down to one knee. "Give up." Gohan asked all he got for his courtesy was a growl and am attempted elbow from Napeu's free arm. Gohan just jumped letting go of Napeu's arm and landed on his head perfectly balanced. "Tsk Tsk you won't learn will you i'm just looking out for ya best interests." Gohan said in a sweet and innocent voice Napeu was angered from being humiliated by the brat.

He reached up to grab Gohan and throw him across the ring but Gohan simply avoided his grasp and jumped off landing ten feet from Napeu. His anger growing and his face going red he charged at Gohan with all his might he threw a punch at Gohan who blocked it with his little finger. Taking advantage of the situation he lightly tapped Napeu intending to knock him unconscious but he forgot that a light tap for him wasn't that light and it threw Napeu across the ring and out onto the grass.

The crowd went crazy cheering on the Gold Fighter who had just won his match adding humiliation to his opponent for good measure. As he walked to the edge of the ring all the other competitors stared at him scared of what might happen if they face him. "And the winner by ring out is the Gold Fighter. Next match is Balthazar v Pabla both please make their way to the ring. As they left the bench they were sitting on Gohan sat down at the end and got himself comfy for what would be a very boring match as he was dozing off he heard the cry of begin from the announcer and the fight was on.

Balthazar leapt at his opponent and swung widely throwing combos of punches and kicks all were blocked by the younger and more agile Pabla, who countered with several punch kick combos of his own. This went on for several minutes, one would attack and have his combo's blocked or dodged and then the other would try the same and it provided Gohan with a good sedative as he fell asleep on the bench. To try and end the match Balthazar had just proclaimed he was going to use a special technique known as the box dragon. He started to concentrate and then ran towards his opponent sending punches and kicks at a greatly increased speed and he essentially was boxing his opponent in with the combos until he struck home with one powerful kick to the midsection which resulted in Pabla being nailed with several punches and kicks before he dropped to his knees and passed out from the pain. "And the winner is Balthazar by knockout using an impressive technique." The announcer screeched into the microphone waking Gohan from his slumber. "The next fight between Abbar and Archostian will take place after a short intermission."

Gohan stood up from the bench and walked to the restaurant where the organises had been nice enough to arrange for a free buffet for the finalists. Gohan noticed he was not alone in the room. There was the reigning chump sitting at the table with his daughter Videl. Mr Satan turned around and shouted at Gohan "You Waiter get here now." Gohan wandered over, he could see Videl sniggering in the corner of the booth he was about to correct the oaf but he was cut off "Now that you're here take our orders. I want the sirloin steak medium cooked." Gohan had had enough and decided now was the time "Excuse me sir but i'm not a waiter i'm a fighter, and i'm getting annoyed with you for mistaking me for things i'm not. First the delivery boy and now a waiter." Mr Satan's face when whiter than humanly possible as he realised he was bossing around the true saviour of planet earth, the boy who came to his house and threatened him. "S-ssorry about that."

"Its okay and don't do it again." Satan just nodded as Gohan went and grabbed the biggest tray he could find and loaded about 5 plates on to it and loaded them all with a pile of food.

When he had got his food he went and sat in the corner and began to eat at his unusual pace. He stopped eating when he heard a soft voice "Mind if I sit here." He looked up and was intoxicated with the blue eyes he had only just noticed belonged to the girl he had had a few encounters with already. He managed a weak nod as the girl sat in front of him "You sure do eat a lot." She giggled as he chocked on a bit of chicken. _Wait _she thought _what am I doing I am Videl Satan I don't giggle. _Gohan pounded his chest to get the chicken up when he did he said "Large appetites run in the family." Videl nodded and got straight to the point "So you were the delivery boy at the cell games and saw what really happened. Did my father really beat cell." Gohan choked as he heard her question it was on the same piece of chicken as well, he managed to swallow it and readied to answer the question "Erm-you see-err." He was saved by the bell which signified for the fighters to get back to the arena for the next matches he quickly strode out of the door waving a goodbye as he went.

_Thew that was a close one I can't tell I beat cell. _Gohan thought. As he made his way to the benches next to the ring he noticed Abbar and Archostian were already in the ring in their respective stances ready for the fight, Gohan instantly picked out several flaws in both their stances. Gohan sat down on the bench and was instantly subdued into a slumber he already knew who would win Abbar had a higher ki level. He knew it didn't just come down to this but he knew Abbar was easily the strongest at the tournament threw his senses.

He was woken from his slumber when there was a high pitched scream he looked around instantly on high alert for he felt a very dangerous ki level nearby. Not high enough to hurt him significantly but it was high enough to cause damage to the planet if he wasn't stopped. Gohan concentrated more and noticed it was coming from the ring. He looked over at the ring and noticed Abbar was standing over Archostian and in his hand he had energy built up in his hands and he formed them into balls ready to fire at Archostian.

**A few minutes ago **

Abbar and Archostian had been going at it for 5 minutes when Abbar decided it was time to finish it he quickly formed an energy attack and threw it at Archostian. The attack missed and hit the ground causing that part of the ring to explode from the impact. Archostian lay flat on his back looking up at Abbar as he formed more energy attacks in his hands preparing to launch them.

**Present**

Gohan looked on shocked at what he was seeing not because of the mans strength or power level but because he could use ki blasts _How is that possible no human knows how to use Ki without proper training. He must have had a good master _Gohan thought. Just as Abbar was about to launch the attacks Archostian ran and jumped out of the ring ending the match the crowd went wild as Abbar was declared the winner of the fight. Gohan kept his eyes on Abbar as he made his way to the edge of the ring and then over to the seating area and took a bench to himself as the announcer called for the next contenders to step up to the ring. Gohan couldn't take his eyes of Abbar who was now sitting with his eyes closed.

The next match was pretty quick Adiel made short work Ignatius and was pronounced the winner when Ignatius was thrown from the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen we will now move onto the semi finals. Could The Gold Fighter and Balthazar please come to the ring please." Gohan got up and quickly got on to the ring deep in thought he didn't notice that the announcer had begun the match and Balthazar was approaching quickly and kicked him square across the face but the unexpected happened Gohan just stood their and didn't move an inch instead Balthazar was rolling on the ground clearly nursing a broken leg and screaming in pain. Through the pain he managed to say "I give up." The announcer looked around puzzled and then brought his microphone up to his mouth and screamed "The Gold Fighter is the winner. He will progress to the finals and will face either Abbar or Adiel." Gohan snapped out of his trance and looked around he saw Balthazar lying on the crowd and asked the announcer "What happened has the match begun." The announcer sweat dropped and explained what happened Gohan mouthed an "oh" and went to lie down on the bench again.

The next semi final was an interesting one at first it looked as if Adiel had the upper hand and he landed several good punches and kicks which would knock a normal man down but Abbar wasn't normal he kept standing and didn't even attempt to block any of the attacks Adiel threw at him he just let them hit him, he didn't even flinch. After one barrage of kicks and punches ended Abbar threw a punch which Adiel skilfully dodged. Adiel regained his balance and threw a roundhouse kick at Abbar who caught it and placed his legs behind Adiel's standing leg and swept it from underneath him. He kept hold of Adiel legs as he fell and leaned in when he hit the floor and threw a punch at Adiel's face causing his nose to break and blood to cover his face he then twisted the leg he was holding causing incredible pain. It only took about a minute for the hold to have the desired effect as Adiel soon gave up and passed out from the pain he felt. "And the winner is Abbar he will progress to the final against The Gold Fighter." The announcer used his hand to cover the microphone and told the nearest steward to get medical help for Adiel who was now conscious and was whimpering.

It took all of about 15 minutes for the medical crew to come and take Adiel away and then for the cleanup crews to clean the ring. "Alright now that the ring is clean again lets dirty it up again Gold Fighter and Abbar to your positions please." Gohan walked to the ring and hopped up and Abbar did the same they went to opposite sides of the ring and took up stances. Gohan wanted to end this quickly so he took an offensive stance whereas Abbar took a defensive stance. The announcer took his position on the outside of the ring ready to provide running commentary on the match "And begin."

Gohan flew at Abbar quicker than anyone could see and punched him square in the face with enough force to knock out any human. To his shock Abbar just stood there and took the punch not even flinching when it him. "Is that the best you have got Gohan you really need to train more." Abbar whispered so only he and Gohan could here. Gohan jumped back to his side of the ring and stared at Abbar "What are you how do you know my name." Abbar laughed at Gohan's expense. Gohan had a puzzled look on his face as he checked Abbar's ki more thoroughly and noticed it wasn't human. "You're not human." Gohan said coldly. Abbar nodded confirming what Gohan said "Your right i'm not."

"Then what are you then?" Gohan demanded

"My my aren't we eager. I am from a planet known as Urucoa. I am from a race known as the Nebulasaurs. We were once a thriving race and were at the peak of technology until the saiyans came and destroyed everything I had ever cared about, they killed my wife, my children and destroyed my planet. I was one of only a hundred survivors we floated aimlessly threw space looking for an inhabitable planet. We found one and settled their and trained so that we could rise again and destroy the saiyans." Once we were strong enough we went in search of them to find them destroyed but we found some had survived and were here on Earth. So here _we_ are. And I know your name because I am not one to rush blindly into battle for 3 months we have watched you and learnt about you and your family.

" Gohan was again puzzled and asked "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Situated around this arena are 50 of our finest warriors all with enough power to take on a Super Saiyan like you. Should I fail they will attack and kill you and then they will kill your family." The last comment made Gohan's blood boil he knew that in his super saiyan one form he could be a tough opponent but as an ascended super saiyan he would take them out know problem he smirked. "Why are you smiling you cannot win."

"Let me ask you Abbar have you heard of an ascended super saiyan."

"No what is that is it another one of the monkey legends."

"It is no legend you're looking at the first ascended super saiyan in history."

"Ha your all talk if you're so tough fight me."

"Okay you asked for it."

"Krillin why are those two just talking?" Asked Bulma. Krillin shook his head.

"I'm not sure Bulma but the way that guy took that punch something has to be bad."

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked on worried.

Gohan phased out and reappeared behind Abbar and hit him in the back of the head sending him flying he straightened himself just in time to dodge Gohan's barrage of Punches and kicks. _I can't use ki blasts I could hurt someone _Gohan thought. Abbar noticed Gohan was distracted and punched him in the face sending him flying across he started to charge up his signature attack it took all of two seconds then he launched it shouting " PIERCING FLASH." Abbar launched a spiralling orange coloured energy shaped like a spear at Gohan.

Gohan stopped his flight and instantly looked up at Abbar who shouted "PIERCING FLASH" Gohan looked on in panic. Then composed himself he couldn't survive a blast of that magnitude at normal super saiyan level and if he dodged people would die _talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place_Gohan thought. He relaxed and let the feelings of rage and the memories of android 16 being crushed and then he ascended yet again to level 2.

The blast hit Gohan dead on smoke billowed around the arena as the announcer shouted "The gold fighter has been hit by Abbar's piercing flash this surely must be it folks." As the smoke cleared Abbar and the entire audience noticed a strange glowing light and then there was an earth trembling roar. As the smoke faded their stood Gohan his hair spikier with one lock of hair which obeyed gravity down in front of his face.

"Why has the brat ascended there is no need he could easily beat this clown in his super saiyan form." Vegeta questioned. As he finished Piccolo descended next to him and spoke "Be ready Vegeta. The reason Gohan has ascended is because this guy is not alone I heard the entire conversation he is from a planet attacked by the saiyans and has come in search of revenge. There are about 50 more of them each with power equal to that of a super saiyan so Gohan may need our help. We will not intervene if he doesn't need us to okay." Vegeta nodded he wanted to see the brats full potential in the ascended form.

"What! How are you still standing that blast should of wiped you out easily." Gohan laughed. "You forgot i'm no ordinary super saiyan what you are looking at now is me as an ascended super saiyan or super saiyan 2." Gohan looked on as Abbar's face went from a cocky grin to a look of pure fear. Abbar raised his hands above and shot two ki balls into the air they stayed where they were then exploded and formed some sort of mark. "What did you do?" inquired Gohan. Just then his question was answered as the 50 warriors he was talking about floated out from their hiding places and floated above him. "I signalled for my friends to come join the party. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh not at all the more the merrier." Replied Gohan with a sly grin on his face. "Bring it." Shouted Gohan as did all of the 50 warriors opened fire each firing a barrage of ki blasts at Gohan.

As thousands of ki blast reigned down on her baby boy Chi-Chi screamed "Please go help him he is in danger." She looked at Piccolo for any sign of movement when he did nothing she asked again "Please someone has to help my baby."

"He is fine Chi-Chi." Piccolo replied with no emotion he then turned to Vegeta. "I think we should try to contain the blasts from hitting the spectators this could get very nasty indeed." Vegeta nodded in agreement as did the other Z-fighters and they took of too different corners of the stands and created a barrier of ki. Eventually all the spectators were safely behind barriers.

The announcer looked on in shock as fighters floated out from amongst the crowd and surrounded the Gold Fighter still hovering in the air. When the floating fighters started sending blast after blast at the young boy in the ring the announcer gasped as he moved the microphone closer to his mouth and shouted "Abbar has been disqualified for interference Gold Fighter is the winner. If he survies this attack that is."

The Nebulasaur warriors stopped the barrage of blasts and as the smoke cleared Gohan was still their sitting Indian style on a small island of ring which was left with his eyes closed as if nothing was happening "Is that it." he asked "I expected more from people as powerful as super saiyans. Now I will show mercy. My father would want me to, leave this planet and never return and I will spare your lives. This planet has done nothing to you or your race. I am deeply sorry for what my ancestors did to you but my family mean no harm." Abbar laughed and then smirked as he replied to Gohan "A saiyan show mercy that's a new one. I will never forgive your barbaric monkey race for what they have done. Now prepare to die as the barrage started again all hitting Gohan who just sat there. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Now allow me to show you how it is done." _Note to self thank Piccolo for the ki barriers. _Gohan screamed and ki blasts flew out in all directions but instead of going in random directions Gohan directed them towards his enemies. They hit only a few of them survived. "Oh I let my aim slip oh well more fun for me." Gohan flew of and instantly counted ten survivors in the air and Abbar on the ground he flew towards the closest one at speeds faster than anyone could keep up with he sent a roundhouse kick to the Nebulasaur killing him instantly he then flew to the next one and fired a ki blast at point blank range turning the so called warrior to dust he turned around and saw that the rest of these 'warriors' had turned and ran he let them go after he thought what his father would do.

He landed opposite Abbar and spoke with venom "I warned you leave now and I will let you keep your life." Abbar couldn't stand it his rage exploded and he launched at Gohan throwing punches, kicks and energy blasts to try and destroy him. "I told you Abbar you cant hurt me i'm giving you one last chance leave with your life." Abbar growled and yelled "Never" He powered up to his max and brought both hands above his head and screamed "PIERCING FLASH."

"This wont work you have tried that before. But if you insist on doing it then you sealed your fate." Gohan cupped his hands by his side and started to gather energy in his hands accompanied with "KAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The blue energy beam flew towards Abbar's piercing flash attack and cut straight threw it and headed straight at Abbar and hit him direct on the explosion of the kamehameha. The smoke blew around the ring and when it finally cleared Abbar was lying unconscious on the ground outside the ring. "The Gold Fighter had already won the tournament when Abbar got himself disqualified but even with the threat of death and being severly outnumbered he has won abd he is the first winner of the Satan Tournament and will receive 5 000 000 million zeni and if we can fix the ring he will face Mr Satan in an exhibition match."

Gohan powered down to super sayian and the z-fighters dropped the barriers protecting the crowds and flew down to talk to Gohan. "Well done kid you did well. Your father would be proud." Piccolo stated

"Thanks Piccolo. And thank you for putting up them barriers I don't what I would have done if anyone got hurt."

"Brat how much of your power did you use in the final attack?" Questioned Vegeta "Well I used enough to just knock him out and if he comes too and decides to cause trouble ill leave him to you."

"I'm not your clean up grew brat if he wakes and causes trouble I will stop him because I knew you wont." The announcers voice came on threw the loudspeaker "Could The Gold Fighter please report to the ring to collect his prize money and prepare for the exhibition match." Gohan walked towards the announcer and was handed a bag full of money which he placed to the side and then prepared himself for the exhibition match with the man he loathed 'Hercule'. "Piccolo can you come and grab Abbar please and take him to the lookout and stay their with him." Piccolo nodded walked over and grabbed Abbar and flew off towards the lookout.

"Could Mr Satan please report to the ring please." Just as the announcer finished the sentence a young girl with powder blue eyes and melanin coloured hair **(A/N it's just a fancy way of saying black for those that didn't know.)**made her way to the ring "I'm sorry but my father has taken ill and won't be able to compete." Gohan noticed she rolled her eyes as she said it _i guess he really is a coward_ thought Gohan. "I'm sorry ladies and Gents the champion Hercule has taken ill and won't be able to compete. I guess this calls and end to the Satan Tournament. It's been great have a safe trip home and I hope to see you again soon. Let's have one last cheer for the great Gold Fighter." The crowd erupted in applause and whistles the loudest of which were his friends and family.

Gohan grabbed his bag of money and landed by his mother who called the nimbus cloud and Gohan helped her on. When she was comfortable and she felt the money was secure enough in her death like grip they set of heading home their friends not far behind. It had been one hell of a day and people need to rest except for one demi-saiyan who flew up to the lookout after dropping his mother of at home and receiving her congratulations yet again.

Once he got to the lookout Gohan noticed that Piccolo was standing up against one of the column Abbar was now where to be seen. "Hey Piccolo where is Abbar." Piccolo grunted and answered "He is dead Gohan he killed himself their was nothing we could do i'm sorry." Gohan nodded he had given Abbar the chance to live but it seemed he would rather die than admit defeat. "It's okay Piccolo. I'm going to head back down to my mother." With that he put two fingers to his head.

"Gohan what are you doing it looks as if your attempting instant transmission." "Piccolo i'm not attempting i'm doing it. My father taught me the basics but I have been practicing since and I mastered it the other week."

"There seems to be no limit to what you can do does their Gohan." Gohan laughed and answered "I guess not." And then he was gone and within an instant he was outside his home with his mother inside.

It had been a long day and Gohan wanted to sleep. He headed inside and found his mother was in the kitchen cooking supper. "Hey mum i'm back." Gohan walked into the kitchen to see his mother cooking a gigantic fish. "Smells nice mum. Im going to go take a shower then ill come eat okay. Gohan went upstairs and noticed he was still a super saiyan he powered down his blonde hair turning to thick solid black spikes and his eyes turning to a deep pool of black. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

After a warm and relaxing shower Gohan walked to his room with a towel wrapped around his body. He fished out a fresh pair of boxers, a pair of sweatpants and a baggy baby blue t-shirt and dressed quickly and headed back to his mother to eat his meal. As he walked into the kitchen his mother was dishing up his food onto several platters and set them on the table.

After Gohan had eaten he said good night to his mother as they both trudged to their beds. Gohan lay down and began to think _If people have already come to take revenge for what the saiyans did to them how many more will come. Well if they do ill be ready. I am earth's protector and I would like to see them try and get past me._

**I know I kind of went on at the end but Vie been sat here writing and it just seems to be flowing. Anyway Please review and anymore tips on fight scenes would be great.**


	6. An old friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball/z/gt or anything related to it. I only own my own characters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and advice.**

_This means thoughts_

**Chapter 6**

Gohan awoke to a high pitched scream he shot up in his bed and listened intently to try and hear if the scream was real or just a dream. "GOHAN." It definitely wasn't a dream it was his mum. He jumped from under the covers and ran down the hall in just his sweatpants. When he got to his mothers room he barged in and looked around for his mother.

He found her in the bathroom "Mum what are you doing, what's the matter?" He queried

"Gohan my waters… broke the baby… is coming." She answered in between deep breaths.

"Oh is that all I thought some monster was in the house or something."

"IS THAT ALL." Chi-Chi fumed "I am about to give birth and all you can say is that all. You're just like your father. Now go get my overnight bag we packed." Gohan nodded and shouted an apology to his mum and took over out of the bathroom and into his mothers room to find the overnight bag which should have been in the cupboard, it wasn't. "Mum where's the bag?" He enquired

"In the cupboard. If not there it should be under my bed." She shouted from the other room. "Okay mum. I got it. Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know why don't we have a nice breakfast and ill give birth in the kitchen." She said loaded with sarcasm which fell on death ears.

"But mum first you're in no condition to cook and giving birth in the kitchen would be unhygienic?" Chi-Chi sweat dropped as she looked at her genius son.

"Gohan just take me to CC." Gohan nodded and walked over and helped his mother out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "SON GOHAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" Chi-Chi yelled "Well you see mum I was looking for your bag and you said under the bed and I was nervous so I may have thrown the bed a little bit." He got even more nervous and started scratching the back of his neck and grinned wildly. "Its okay Gohan, but their isn't enough time to fly to CC use instant transmission." Gohan nodded walked over and raised two fingers to his head located Vegeta's ki and they disappeared and reappeared in the front lawn of Capsule Corp.

"BULMA. BULMA WHERE ARE YOU?" Gohan yelled as he ran into the Capsule Corp private living quarters.

"Gohan what do you want its 2am?" Bulma quizzed "Oh hi Chi-Chi what are you doing here you should rest the baby is due any day now." Gohan was about to explain but was interrupted by another one of his mothers ear piercing scream "Oh I see your in labour." Bulma said calmly "Wait your in labour." She added with more panic.

"Yes Bulma how nice for you to notice. Now if you don't mind can we get this ball rolling?"

Gohan watched the exchange between his mother and his godmother and sniggered when Bulma finally figured it out.

**--Clang—**

"Ow what hit me?" _It can't be the frying pan I destroyed that as a present to Goten. _He looked up and their was his mother with the infamous frying pan of doom. "Where did you get that, I destroyed that thing." Gohan said looking while he rubbed his head and slowly stood up.

"You may have destroyed the old pan but this baby is top of the range made out of the densest materials found on the earth made by capsule corp." Chi-Chi replied with delight etched on to her face.

It took about ten minutes for Chi-Chi to be set up in a top of the range birthing suite complete with everything a pregnant woman could need. Bulma had called in a whole team of doctors to oversee the birth of baby Goten.

After another half an hour Chi-Chi could be heard screaming back from the mountains. Gohan stood outside his mother's room and couldn't wait till he could see his new baby brother. Gohan raised his ki to a high level and fluctuated it rapidly signalling to all the Z-Fighters that today was the day that their would be a new member of the son family before the day was out.

After another half hour had passed all the Z-Fighters including piccolo were their to see the baby, which still wasn't out yet, suddenly their was an ear piercing scream from Chi-Chi and was soon replaced with the sound of crying and laughter.

Bulma soon came to the door and asked that Gohan would come into the room. He did as instructed and was created by the sight of his mother lying on a bed, in a hospital gown with a little bundle in her arms, his brother Goten.

**3 Months Later**

It was the 11th May a very special occasion it was a certain young demi-saiyans twelve birthday. Gohan awoke slowly and looked around for the disturbance to his sleep he found it when his eyes rested on his brother's cot a few feet away. Goten would normally sleep in his mothers room but last night he had been particularly restless and only seemed to quite down when he was with Gohan, so being the kind and gentle soul that he was Gohan offered to allow Goten to sleep in his room his mother was reluctant at first but accepted after several failed attempts of trying to put him to sleep. Gohan got up from his bed and walked over to try and calm his brother down who started to cry relentlessly. As Gohan approached the cot he got a good look at his brother and he still choked when he saw how much he looked like his father Goku. He had the same wild black hair, the same eyes, nose, mouth everything. _It's like dad's spirit lives on thru Goten the similarities are remarkable _Gohan thought as he gently picked his brother up and started to rock him back and forth gently as he walked back towards his bed, he checked the time saw it was 5am and knew why Goten had woken up he was a hungry saiyan.

As Gohan made his way down the hall to the kitchen he heard the sound of cooking well in truth he smelt it first. As he round the corner the sounds got louder and the smell become more intoxicating as he neared the kitchen. Goten started to squirm the closer they got to food as they made it into the kitchen Gohan's eyes nearly fell from their sockets when he noticed the amount of food on the table it was like dying and waking up in heaven for the saiyan. He looked around and quickly found his mother at the stove cooking pancakes. "Mum what's with all the food?" Gohan asked. As Chi-Chi turned around she answered "Good morning how are my precious sons today?"

"Were fine mum. Goten is just a bit hungry and why all the food?" Gohan repeated desperate to get to the bottom of the food mystery. Really he wanted to find out if he could eat it.

"Good and may I say Happy Birthday Gohan and that should explain the food." Gohan's face lit up as he placed Goten in the high chair and went and sat at his own seat.

"So can I dig in?" Chi-Chi nodded and within a millisecond Gohan had literally dived amongst all the food and started eating everything insight. "Mum are we doing anything special for my birthday because I really want to go train." Gohan asked.

"Well your grandfather is coming round to give you your presents and then we are going to kame house for lunch and then we are going to head over to CC to see Bulma before we head out to dinner. So I guess you could possibly train with that god awful man." Gohan's eyes lit up as his mother said he could train and have a day off from studying. Gohan who had now finished his food looked over to his mother who was now feeding Goten "Thanks mum the food was great"

"Your welcome son now go into the living room your present is in their." Gohan shook his head in acknowledgment and walked into the living room where their were two presents wrapped up lying on the coffee table. The first one was small and rectangular in shape, the second was much smaller it was roughly the size of Gohan's hand. He picked them up and headed back into the dining room to unwrap them.

He sat down at the table again and started tearing the paper of the first present. When he finally unwrapped it he found a picture of himself, his mother and father. He and Goku were in their super saiyan form and his mother was sat down in front of them. Gohan looked across to his mother with a tear in his eye after being reminded of his dad. "Thanks mum its great." Gohan said while holding back the tear. "Your welcome sweetie now open the other one." Gohan did as told and ripped the packaging of which revealed a smell square box, he pulled the lid of the box to which it revealed a necklace, as he lifted it out he found it had a small Z on the end of silver chain. "It was your fathers, I found it the other day and I think he would have wanted you to have it." Gohan's composure went out the window as he started to sob, his mother moved across the table to comfort him. "Come on son don't cry. Your father wouldn't want to see you cry he would want you to be happy." Gohan slowly regained control and the sobbing stopped he looked into his mothers eyes. "Thanks mum I love them both. I was wandering if I could quickly go see Piccolo before we head kame house." Gohan enquired. "Sure thing. Tell him I said thank you for the uniforms."

"Ok will do mum bye."

Gohan raised his middle finger and index finger to his head and with a flash he was gone and reappeared in front of Piccolo who was meditating. "Hi Piccolo I need to talk to you"

"I know kid I felt it to, the power level is about a par with Frieza I shouldn't worry I know that it is on the way to earth but ill take care of this one I think I can manage on your special day. Happy Birthday kid. Your present is their." He nodded in the direction of a column where a large flat box leant against it. Gohan strolled over and went pick up the box but found he struggled immensely he decided just to open the box here. Inside was a gi it had dark purple pants and top the sash was a dark red as were the writs weights and the undershirt was a black the sleeves going down and stopping before the elbows. "Thanks Piccolo it's great." Gohan said as he struggled to pick the clothing up "How much weight did you put on these anyway there really heavy." Gohan continued. Piccolo answered with a shrug of the shoulders and "Just a couple of tons." Gohan's jaw dropped when Piccolo said just a couple of tons _there to heavy to be a few must be about 10tons in that box _Gohan thought. "Thanks again I better get going i've got a busy day ahead of me."

"Okay kid and don't worry about that energy signal ill take care of it."

"Thanks Piccolo. I know you will but just in case you know how to get in touch with me. Oh and my mum said thanks for the gis again." With that Gohan raised his fingers to his head and disappeared holding his present.

After Gohan had gone Dende appeared from inside the lookout. "Piccolo why didn't you tell Gohan about the energy you sensed. I mean you your self said that the power radiating of the thing is remarkable and you doubt you would be able to beat what ever it is." Dende looked at Piccolo expecting an answer but received nothing so he continued "Don't you think he deserves to know." Piccolo seemingly found his voice again "Yes Dende he does deserve to know but I can't bring my self to tell him. He just turned twelve today and he has been through so much already it isn't fair on the kid." Piccolo said his voice not wavering from his usual stern voice "I know you want to protect him but Gohan made the decision to be the protector of the earth, no one forced him."

"I know Dende and I will tell him as soon as he is needed but not before." Piccolo responded.

Gohan arrived back at his house and was greeted by the sight of his mother packing Goten's toys for the trip. "Hi mum i'm back. What time are we leaving for Kame House?" Gohan quizzed. Chi-Chi stopped packing and looked at her son "Hi son. We are going to leave at 10am and it's only six so I guess you can go study for a few hours." Chi-Chi answered looking smug _He thought he was getting out of studying. Ha ill make a scholar out of him yet. _Gohan disrupted her from her inner thoughts "Okay mum ill go put this away then." He flashed her the box in his hands and slowly made his way to his room he put the box safely downstairs he didn't want to risk taking it upstairs in case it fell threw the ceiling like last time, he cringed when he remembered the headache he had after that day. He got into his room and went to his desk underneath the window and started working on the work his mother had left for him.

The work took him two hours to complete he was doing some university level math he found it pretty easy there was just so many questions. When he had finished he headed downstairs to get a snack consisting of 3 full courses of pancakes. He went off to find his mother. After 5 minutes of looking he gave up and tried to locate her ki but found he couldn't he was scared, so he tried to find Goten's he may have been young but he had a very strong ki but their was no luck he couldn't find them anywhere it was like they had been took from the earth. Panicking he searched for Bulma's, no sign of it, he tried Vegeta's and again he had no look. He now was panicking badly he had no idea what had happened, his mother and brother has disappeared from underneath his nose. He started to calm down and think logically he decided he would try to find anyone of the Z-fighters but he had no luck everyone had disappeared. He ran out the front door and flew towards capsule corp it took only ten minutes the speed he was going. He landed quickly in the back garden and made his way over to the friends and family entrance and pressed the intercom button. He waited five minutes and no one showed so he entered the code Bulma had told him to use.

He must have looked in nearly every room in capsule corp before he finally had to give up. He walked back to the main living room and sat down. He decided he would turn the telly on when he noticed a note He picked it up from the TV stand and read aloud "My dearest Gohan come to coordinates if you ever want to see your family and friends again. Your Friend. 24° 30' N 13° 0' W." Gohan sneered as he thought of who could have the power to not only kidnap but to subdue all of the z-fighters at the same time. Without even thinking about what may lay ahead for himself Gohan quickly found a map and found the location was a small island which looked to mainly be a desert area he took note of the direction and distance from CC It would only take him 5 minutes . He ran out of the door into the back garden and took off in search of the one responsible for taking his family hostage.

After 5 minutes of flying south west Gohan found the small desert island and set down and instantly started scanning for any faint ki signals, there was none deciding it would take a lot less time to scan the area by air he leapt in the air and hovered so that he could survey the entire area. To the north he noticed smoke rising and took of towards that location. When he got there he noticed a camp fire which had several logs perched around it. On one of the logs was another note again he read aloud "My dearest Gohan well done for finding this location. You will now come to Satan city centre next to the monument, your family are waiting. Your Friend." Gohan scrunched the remains of the note and put two fingers to his forehead he faced the direction of satan city and disappeared in a flash he was on the outskirts of the city he seemed to have locked on to the ki of scout troop because he landed right in the middle of the flag raising ceremony. He took of immediately on foot towards the centre of the city.

He eventually found the monument the note said it was a huge statue of Hercule Satan standing in a victory pose. Again he scanned for the ki of his friends but nothing turned up. He had lost hope he was nether going to find his friends or his family again. He sat on a bench near the statue as he sighed and leaned back something caught his attention on top of a building there was a banner saying 'Surprise' he took a closer look at it and in smaller letters it said come into the restaurant below now. Not one to disobey an order he marched straight into the restaurant.

The word surprise ran circles round his head as he lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling. He worked into the restaurant and it was empty so he looked around again but was caught off guard when all his friends and family jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE" at the top of their lungs. The only ones that didn't seem to join in were Piccolo, Vegeta and 18 who walked casually out from their hiding spot. Gohan finally regained his senses and decided it was time to talk "YOU MEAN ALL THIS RUNNING AROUND THINKING THAT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED WAS ALL A PLOY TO GET ME TO A SURPRISE PARTY." Gohan was fuming he had honestly thought he had lost his friends and family and it was all staged, he wasn't just angry he was furious and happy the people he now came to call his extended family had gone threw a lot of trouble for him. "Man Gohan we didn't mean to make you worry and all but if you new we were all meeting up then you would of got suspicious wouldn't ya." Gohan nodded but he still had one question he wanted to ask

"How did you hide your ki." He really wanted to know it would be handy trick to know.

"Well that's my cue." Piccolo said "As you know I have trained my mind for many years and I have developed psychic abilities so I used these to project a barrier which couldn't be penetrated by ki so no ki signal could escape it either." Gohan nodded as if he understood however he was actually really confused.

"Ahh so I didn't miss the party i'm so glad." A cool mechanical voice said from behind them. Krillin was the first one to speak.

"It's it's FRIEZA." Everyone gasped as they turned their heads and sure enough standing their in the door way to the restaurant was the infamous Frieza.

**I think this is a good place to leave it. Please review and don't slam me just yet for bringing frieza back. Do that after the next chapter when the explanation happens. By the way the dragonballs are not involved**


	7. Friezas army

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball/z/gt or anything related to it. I only own my own characters**

**Thanks for the reviews and support.**

_This means thoughts_

**Chapter 7**

"My my I see my reputation precedes me with you monkeys." Frieza said in his cruel voice. The Z-Fighters looked on at the once dead lizard. All wanting to ask the same question but none did because Frieza had already turned and walked back out thru the door shouting as he went "Come my monkeys." This got Vegeta's blood flowing he hated being called a monkey especially by the filthy lizard "I am not a monkey. I am the saiyan prince and you will die." With that he shot out through the door after the tyrant.

5 seconds past and then their was a flash of light and the tinted glass of the bay window shattered Vegeta flying through it with a look of shock on his face. "Brat, Namek I may need a hand." Vegeta said with a slightly shaky voice. Once he was back to his feet he went outside followed by closely by Piccolo and Gohan, when the two got outside their eyes went wide at the sight before them Frieza was not alone with him was an entire army of himself.

Their must have been a hundred of them literally everywhere you looked Frieza would be looking back at you "What how." Piccolo shouted "There are hundreds how did this happen answer me Frieza." A cold laughter filled the silence as all the Frieza's laughed "Well you see you Namek, we are all an experiment gone perfect. After my father found my body floating around the abyss of space he wasn't sure if I would live so he took my DNA and kept it safely back on my home planet. Lucky I survived and came here and unfortunately I was destroyed yet again by a miserable monkey anyway as word reached home of my destruction they began to work with my DNA improving it, and eventually they managed to create a new me and a stronger me. I was alive thanks to the miracles of science and that's when I realised if one of me wasn't enough then maybe one hundred of me should be." Frieza laughed evilly as he finished his speech. "Well look at that. Its time to die now who goes first." Frieza added after his laughter stopped. Gohan went to step forward knowing he had the best shot of defeating the Frieza army but he was stopped by Vegeta's arm blocking his path "Let me have first crack I have a score to settle with this thing." Gohan went to object but stopped when he saw Vegeta's face it was the most serious look he had ever seen the Saiyan Prince have on his face. Gohan nodded in approval and stood back "If it looks as if you're going to destroy them all am jumping in I don't want to be bored while you have all the fun. It won't be fair." Gohan said with a smirk on his face.

"You're a true saiyan kid."

"Watch your self Vegeta that sounded like a compliment." After Gohan said that Vegeta turned towards Frieza looking at him with hatred in those deep black eyes.

"I will not fight you here. Follow me and if you try something you will die regretting it." Vegeta spat with venom laced in every word.

"Fine then after you." As Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo took of out of the city they were followed by all the Frieza's.

They flew for about five minutes before Vegeta landed hundreds of miles away from any civilisation. Vegeta landed in an open plain and Gohan and Piccolo went and stood on a cliff overlooking the action. (A/N: any one have any idea why people always stand on cliffs in DBZ.) The Frieza army circled around in the sky before finally landing and forming one big circle around Vegeta. "Okay let's get this party started." Vegeta said assuming a powering up stance he powered to his max in his normal form not wanting to go super to test himself. Noticing Vegeta powering up Frieza looked at him with disgust "We will do this the traditional way mono on mono." Frieza said "I mean I don't want to beat you too quickly." Frieza laughter was cut off by a fist to his stomach as he wrenched his head upwards it was his back down as Vegeta brought his left fist in a downward hook knocking Frieza too the ground. Frieza just lay there and then all Vegeta heard was a snicker as the evil oppressor jumped to his feet. "I must say Vegeta you have improved immensely but if that is your max you're going to have to die by my hands yet again." Frieza cackled but was again cut off by Vegeta but not with a punch this time he rose his ki a little and made the jump between his normal form and super saiyan. "What." Frieza exclaimed "How can you be a super saiyan your nothing but a weakling." Vegeta laughed and threw his head back "A weakling that's a good one. You're the only weak one here. You see things have changed since we last fought let me tell you, I myself have ascended to the level of super saiyan and have even progressed past that to the second grade of a normal super saiyan, that Namek over there is stronger than you he is stronger than a standard super saiyan and last but certainly by far the strongest is that kid over their you see has gone to the next level he is an ascended super saiyan or for your simple mind what we call super saiyan 2. Now you see how outnumbered you really are." Frieza after hearing this shook his head in defiance and looked up his gaze meeting Vegeta's with a look saying 'That's what you think' "What. What is it what do you have planned." Vegeta asked. Frieza couldn't hold it anymore and broke into a laughing fit. In an effort to control himself he placed his hands over his face eventually he managed to talk "Well you see Vegeta I planned for you all getting stronger so I took some precautions to prevent that. You remember me saying that I managed to clone myself." Vegeta nodded "Well lets just say I wasn't the only one who was cloned you remember my dearest brother and father who you and your friends also killed. Let's just say hypothetically that the scientists that cloned me also managed to clone them and there are about the same number of them as there are me and they will be here in 5 minute." He just couldn't hold it in and he burst into an evil laughter again.

Gohan and Piccolo jumped down off the cliff and landed next to Vegeta. "Vegeta what should we do I mean if what he says is true we have 5 minute before the whole world is at danger. I mean we can't take on 300 of them there is only three of us." Gohan asked

"Make that four." A voice said from the distance. Everyone turned to put a face to the owner of the voice. And floating down from the sky was non over than android 18. "I thought you could use a hand. And I am not leaving Vegeta because this is my home now and I have every right to protect it." 18 said with finality in her voice.

"Just don't get in my way android. I don't want to die because of you being a pathetic weakling…" Vegeta's rant was cut short as several space ships landed next to the battlefield. Dust billowed around everywhere and eventually it settled reviling four ships. The front two ships ramps lowered and out marched masses of Coolers all in the 5th form and at full power. "So we meet again earthlings. You best prepare to die. I won't be caught of guard by your super saiyan transformation this time. And now let me introduce the new and improved lord of the cold empire my father King Cold." The other ships ramps descended and in the shadows on the entrance a outline of a man around friezas size descended slowly. His body was a dark purple and it had several spots where they would be white he looked almost exactly like Frieza did in his 4th form but the colours were reversed. "Ah Planet Earth I have fond memories of this place now where can I have some fun." His eyes wandered around the area and eventually locked onto Gohan's "Ah yes you will do nicely." In a blink of an eye Cold had vanished and appeared right in front of Gohan with a smirk on his face as he punched him in the gut causing Gohan to double over in pain. "His power is enormous and if there are a hundred of him we are in trouble." Piccolo said with a horrified look on his face. Gohan quickly powered up and ascended to super saiyan and prepped himself for the fight to come by taking a flawless defensive stance. "Piccolo you and 18 take on Cooler, Vegeta you get Frieza and ill take on Cold. I will come help when i've finished with him." All the fighters nodded even Vegeta sensing that it was probably for the best and plus he could get revenge on Frieza after all these years.

"You expect to take on me you insolent monkey. You see when I first came here I was in the second form of our transformations, and I seemed unable to transform again because something in my DNA blocked this but when they cloned me it was removed and now I can transform into this my ultimate fighting form." Gohan laughed and looked up at his slightly taller opponent he shifted his feet slightly into a powering up stance "You call that an ultimate fighting form ill show you an ultimate fighting form." With that Gohan powered up to his max in super saiyan, boulders started to rise and crack before Gohan let his aura die down "This is nowhere near my max so prepare yourself." Colds face fell but he soon recovered and he performed a high pitch whistle. As the sound of the whistle stopped ringing in Gohan's ears he noticed another sound it sounded like marching sure enough many cloned Colds were now marching towards where they were standing.

Gohan was now surrounded as were Piccolo, 18 and Vegeta. Deciding it would be best to wait to see how they would attack they all took defensive positions.

**Vegeta v Frieza **

Vegeta waited on the defensive while all the Friezas murmured between themselves coming up with a plan of attack. Vegeta's patience slowly faded and he switched his stance slightly and went offensive he ascended to the second grade super saiyan and using his ki launched himself at the group of Friezas in front of him. With a scream as he reached them he tore into them throwing wild punches and kicks sending the group flying as if they were bowling pins and Vegeta was a wrecking ball. He stopped in the centre of a crowd of Friezas. "What ya going to do now Vegeta." The Friezas taunted Vegeta's answer was to leap in the air and start collecting ki in is hands preparing to launch a Final Flash attack when the Friezas surrounding him fired several beams at him using one finger. Vegeta immediately stopped building his ki and dodged the attacks knowing full well what damage it could cause. He ducked left and right moving in between all the blast but he missed one and it struck him on his left knee prompting him to drop to the floor in agony as the Friezas moved in for the kill.

**Piccolo v Cooler**

The Coolers charged forward about ten of them at once going for Piccolo they threw a barrage of punches at the namek who skilfully blocked or dodged most of them only a couple managed to break his defences. Piccolo then took to the offensive with a quick power up he threw ki blasts in every direction some made contact with a few Coolers causing significant damage but not enough to keep them out of the fight as they soon sprang back to their feet and fired their on energy beams from their eyes Piccolo was forced to go back to on the defence as he flew in thee air to avoid the beams. When the beams stopped he focused on a group of Coolers and started firing blast after blast at them. The Coolers braced themselves for the inevitable but when it didn't they opened their eyes and were scared as they looked into the face of death for all around them were hundreds of unexploded ki blasts all around them, they glanced up at Piccolo who smirked and bringing his hands together shouted "Hell zone Grenade." As the ki blasts exploded on contact with the group of Coolers they were obliterated and erased from existence. _Ten down 90 to go _Piccolo thought with a smirk on his face.

**18 v Cooler**

18 was surrounded she knew she would be hard pressed in this battle but still she didn't waver she stood her ground as the Coolers approached laughing maniacally she was thinking of an offensive strategy to use against the Coolers when she heard Vegeta scream, she quickly glanced to see what had happened but she nether got the chance because seeing the gap in her defence the Coolers charged and were instantly upon her striking her all over her body she couldn't get a defence up she was being battered to much to be able to react the Coolers were relentless their wasn't a second when 18 wasn't being hit. Until she had had just about enough she exploded with rage and emitted an energy field which blew the Coolers away and gave her enough time to launch her self back into the fight. She rapidly approached from the right and threw a roundhouse kick at the nearest one and followed it with a energy blast to the face, she used the Cooler to launch her self into a back flip and she constantly threw energy blasts at it mid flip she did a corkscrew and landed with her back to the Cooler who fell to his knees and then face first to the ground where he fell into unconsciousness, turning around she saw he was down and threw a final energy blast to finish the fight. She looked around and again she was surrounded _This is going to be a long day._

**Gohan v Cold**

The Cold clones launched themselves at Gohan each throwing a barrage of punches each which Gohan easily dodged he then jumped back and performed a hand spring before he launched himself at the clones throwing his own barrage of punches each one connecting with a foe and each one causing them to fall in agony when he had finally got threw the line of clones he turned round and raise his hands above his head "Masenko-Ha." The orange yellow energy sped threw the clones tearing them to pieces before finally dying down. The masenko attack had taken out a good portion of Colds troops but their was still plenty in reserve as Gohan charged into battle again. He charged at the nearest one but before he collided with him he fired an energy blast into the ground and propelled himself into the air when he started his decent back to the ground the Colds looked up and all fired of an energy blast catching Gohan by surprise he quickly used instant transmission to appear behind the clones as he charged forward again and punched one clones straight threw his stomach. _This is too much I have to take it to the next level so I can help the others._ Gohan assumed a powering up stance as he began to raise his ki rapidly his hair grew and went spikier and electricity jumped of him as he quickly ascended to level 2.

**Vegeta v Frieza**

As the Friezas approached him Vegeta pushed himself slowly to his feet and laughed "Is that all you have Frieza i'm embarrassed for you now let me show you what true power is." With that Vegeta powered up to the max he could go without losing to much of his speed. With a scream which echoed all around the canyon Vegeta went to his maximum and as a smirk appeared on his face charged forward and drove his fist into the first thing he could reach and powered up a ki blast which he launched straight threw one Frieza but it didn't stop it kept going and it eventually blew up and took out 5 more Frieza clones. Reassuming his stance Vegeta waited for any incoming attacks but when non came he smirked "What's wrong Frieza are you afraid. By the look on your faces I would think you are. What's their to be afraid I thought that I was a weakling and your clones should easily be able to beat me." Vegeta laughed as he looked across at the clones who now had a very angry look on his face. "Your death is not a laughing matter Vegeta." A Frieza said as he bravely stepped forward and sent a death beam at Vegeta. Vegeta still clearly amused simply moved his neck to avoid the beam which went on and killed a Frieza clone. "Oops you killed yourself." Vegeta chuckled as he started to pace towards the Frieza that had stepped out from the group. As he got to within arms reach Vegeta with amazing speed he reached out and grabbed the Frieza clone's arm and wrenched it behind his back and proceeded to raise his arm higher until he heard a crack as Frieza's arm broke, thinking he had got his point across he threw Frieza in the air and threw an energy blast at him totally annihilating him. Turning back to the masses "Now who's next." Vegeta said as he cracked his neck.

**18 v Cooler**

18 looked around she was in a bad situation, all around her were Coolers not only was she hard pressed to keep ahead of one of them let alone 10 to fifteen of the things. She charged at the one closest and threw a punch which the Cooler caught and flipped her over his head. "Pathetic woman." 18 heard this comment and was angry she hated it when other people judged her fighting abilities on her gender "Who are you calling pathetic" she said as she charged at the same Cooler again only to divert to the left at the last minute, when Coolers eyes followed her movement, he failed to notice her foot come flying across to meet him square in the chest making him fall over in pain made 18 happy but she had to finish it. She walked over to him and with a flick of he foot sent him into the air where he was met with a combination of kicks and punches and when she finished she threw a ki blast wiping another Cooler from existence. Deciding that this was taking to long she flew into the air and started charging ki into her hands and started to unleash hell on the clones as blast after blast rained down on them smoke and dust billowed around the plain as every blast struck ground more and more smoke and dust went into the air. Eventually 18 stopped and let the dust and smoke settle. In time the dust and smoke settled and 18 finally saw what carnage she had caused, before her was a large crater and scattered across it were the remains of Cooler, there were some arms here and there and a couple of torsos left but t looked like nearly everything she was fighting was gone with the wind.

**Piccolo v Cooler **

Piccolo watched as his hell zone grenade tore threw all those who dared to get in its way. As Piccolo looked at the remaining Coolers 18 was in the middle of finishing her allotment of Coolers so Piccolo thought he should step it up a gear and powered up to his maximum. When fully powered up he charged down towards the Coolers and launched his destructive wave at the first one annihilating it before moving on to his next victim he threw his arm forward stretching it and grabbed the Cooler by the head and reeled him in before throwing him in the air and delivering punches and kicks to his chest and ending it with a kick to his chest that sent the Cooler flying in the air, Piccolo quickly charged his energy in his middle and index finger before sending his special beam cannon at the Cooler totally demolishing it. _Time to put an end to this. _Piccolo flew into the air and saw all the remaining Coolers he fired of his scatter shot technique as ki blasts rained down on the Coolers, some tried to run others didn't have the chance they were dead before they even had the chance of retreat. Piccolo continued firing until he no longer could feel the ki signatures below him. "Now that's how it should be done."

**Vegeta v Frieza**

The Friezas stood in fear as Vegeta paced in the circle waiting patiently for someone to be brave enough to attack him "Come on then someone as to be brave enough to take me on." Vegeta shouted, there was a slight bit of murmuring from the Friezas before they decided if they couldn't beat him one on one then surely he couldn't beat them all "Attack." One Frieza shouted and charged forward followed by all the remaining Friezas. Vegeta chuckled "This should be fun." As the Friezas charged in Vegeta remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest. The first Frieza to reach him threw a right hook which Vegeta easily dodged, he followed up with a knee aimed at the saiyan prince's chest, Vegeta lazily blocked it with his right arm and took hold with his right hand on the leg and brought it up and slammed it back down into the ground before lifting him again and he began to spin him round knocking down any of the Friezas close enough. He finally let go sending the Frieza into the wall of himself knocking them all down "I believe that's a strike." Vegeta said trying to keep his laughter at bay. "Now i'm fed up of you pathetic weaklings. You die know." Vegeta stuck his right hand out and began to gather his energy, when he had gathered what he thought to be a significant amount he launched his attack "Big Bang Attack." The attack ripped threw the Frieza army tearing them to pieces before finally exploding at the centre f the army eradicating the lizard from existence yet again.

**Gohan v Cold**

Gohan was having a blast, it had been a while since he had this much fun fighting, when he sparred with Vegeta it usually ended in a bloody mess, but know he didn't have to worry about hurting the clones because that's all they were clones not meant to be in existence and so Gohan had become the exterminator and he made short work of the clones he tore threw them with punches and kicks none of them a match for his strength and speed in the ascended level. He had eventually dwindled the number of clones down to just a measly ten. "I told you that you had no chance against me yet still you fought. And know it is time I finish this." The clones erupted in laughter.

"You finish us off. You may be stronger than us but we know your weakness, it is how much you care for this mud ball you call a planet and the people on it. Now face are wrath." Nine of the colds approached the one in the middle and touched his shoulder they started to glow as they passed their energy into this one being. Before they fell to the ground dead. "You may remember this move I taught my boys it and now you face the original." He raised one finger into the air and began to pass his energy from his entire body into the ball which quickly formed above his finger. The energy in the ball was intense it was incredible it was easily enough to destroy several planets a 100 times over not just the earth. "You and your sons are too alike when faced with a person stronger than you; you simple try to blow up the planet. And guess what I wont stand by and let you blow up this planet you are going to need a lot more energy to stop me."

"Your wrong boy I will destroy you. Now die monkey." King Cold threw the ball at Gohan who stayed still not moving an inch until the ball got close to him when he reached out with his right hand and grabbed the ball with one hand. "I did warn you this is no where near enough energy to destroy me. Now die lizard." Gohan threw the ball back at King Cold who simply accepted his fate and let the ball envelop him and destroy him.

Gohan stood still and looked over to find his friends who were now sitting on a rock waiting for him to finish his fight. "Hey guys. That was fun huh. Anyway lets head back to the party i'm starving." With a nod and grunt from Piccolo and 18 they flew off and headed back to the city. "Vegeta you coming." Gohan turned to face Vegeta and saw him sitting on the rock still. "Vegeta you okay?"

"Yes brat i'm fine. Come here would you." Gohan walked over to the rock and sat down neat to Vegeta. "Listen brat and listen well i'm not going to repeat this. I have decided on what I shall get you for your birthday. I have decided that I will teach you about you saiyan ancestors. The reason is after seeing you fight against Cold I saw what I saw in every saiyan I ever met. Including your father, you had a thrill for a fight and that is what makes you a true saiyan not your abilities to fight but your thrill for a battle." Vegeta concluded and stood up and took of back towards the city shortly followed by Gohan.

When they arrived back at the restaurant the glass had been cleaned up and the Z-fighters and family were in the corner quietly drinking when Krillin noticed 18 enter. "Hey what happened?" She simply walked past him and took a swig of his drink before speaking "I will let Piccolo explain." Piccolo walked in and sat down and started to answer the questions being asked by the people around him, when Vegeta walked in followed by Gohan. As he sat down people started hurling presents in front of him. Bulma gave him a capsule with a Z on the side, seeing his curiosity "It's a gravity room I thought you might want one for your training." Bulma said with a happy voice after seeing Gohan's eyes light up when he found what it was. He said a quick thank you before he opened the other present most of them were capsules. Krillin and 18 had gotten him some weights; yamcha had gotten him some cloths and a baseball mitt and said that he would teach him some time if his mum let him.

After being in the restaurant for over three hours eating they finally decided it would be best to head home. They left with Gohan flying alongside his mother and brother who were on the nimbus cloud. It took them ten minutes to get home as they were flying at quite a high speed. When they got home Goten was already asleep and was put down to bed in his mothers room tonight. His mother went to bed shortly afterwards. Gohan stayed up for a little while thinking about his birthday and for some reason he was happy about the way things turned out. Eventually he went to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow it had been a long day

**Thanks for reading and pleases review. Im not the type of person to beg for reviews anyway. If anyone is wandering I will properly have Gohan in school by chapter 10/11 maybe sooner depends on what ideas I have. Anyway enough of my rambling.**


	8. showdown at the mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball/z/gt or anything related to it. I only own my own characters**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait. **

**Chapter 8**

Three months had passed since the clones had showed up and everything was at peace Gohan was still training but in his new gravity room he was now training under 500 time earth gravity with the 10 ton weighted clothing Piccolo had given him. He was just finishing his 9056th sit up when his mum came in and the gravity switched off. "Hey son you have a phone call." Chi-Chi said with a weary voice, she was tired because she was raising a six month old saiyan who refused to sleep and never stopped eating. "Thanks mum." Gohan jumped up onto two feet and made his way out of the GR and headed to his house a hundred yards away. He walked through the back door and headed to the living room to pick up the phone. "Hello." Gohan said in an upbeat and jolly voice "How may I help you."

"Hi Gohan its Lime. Emma and Zack are coming round and we are going out and you're more than welcome to come."

"Thanks Lime ill have to clear it with my mother first. Give me a sec ok."

"K" Gohan put the phone on the table and walked to find his mother she was in the kitchen trying to quench Goten's hunger but she wasn't having any luck he was like a black hole he just consumed everything in sight, there were even a few bite marks in the table. "Mum I was wandering if I could go out and see Lime for the day." His mother turned from her cooking to look at her son and smiled and finally decided to speak "Sure sweetie let me just get you some money and you can go." Gohan was flabbergasted his mum actually agreed without even a mention of loss study time or anything. "Here you go honey 500 Zeni should be enough I think." Not one to complain about his mums sudden mood change he took the money said his thanks gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged Goten narrowly avoiding the young demi saiyan attempt to chew his ear. He ran to the living room picked up the phone "Lime I'm back my mum said I can go when should I come round."

"Cool well you can come over now if you want to."

"Ok well shall we try that device Bulma gave me?"

"Ok now how does it work again?" Lime asked sounding somewhat confused

"Well the device emits a distinctive energy signal which I can sense and then I just use instant transmission and hey presto i'm there." Gohan explained

"I know that stupid I meant how do I turn it on." Gohan blushed he felt like such a baka.

"You just flick the switch on the side of one of the three legs."

"Okay its on can you sense anything." All she heard was the dial tone. "Gohan are you there."

"I'm here." Lime turned around and sure enough there was Gohan standing by the tripod like machine scratching the back of his head and grinning that famous Son grin. "You ready to go."

"Gohan at least tell me when you are going to do that so I can expect it. And yes i'm ready to go but what's that smell."

"Oops sorry I forget to shower you caught me in the middle of training. Give me fifteen minutes." Lime shook her head as Gohan disappeared.

"That boy will never change."

—**20 minutes later— **

Gohan reappeared by the machine in dark blue loose fit jeans and a plain canary yellow top with a black cedarwood jumper. "Hey Lime i'm ready to go now." Lime appeared from round the corner in a denim skirt with a white t-shirt with floral designs on and a black cardigan over her shoulders "I'm ready let's get going." She turned and strode towards the stairs which led down to the shop floor. She walked across the shop floor and went outside with Gohan quickly following behind her.

It was a quick 10 minute walk to Satan City mall where they met Emma and Zack outside the mall. "Hi guys." Lime said as she approached the two. Emma was wearing black skinny fit jeans and an aqua blue v neck t-shirt and Zack was wearing ¾ khaki shorts with a black t-shirt with a skull head with two guitar heads crossing below. "Hi Lime. Who is your friend?" Emma queried adding a mumble which she thought only she could hear "And is he single." With Gohan's saiyan hearing he heard every word she said and blushed at the last part of her sentence.

"Hi this is Gohan and Emma please don't grope he is a good friend." Lime said as she got closer to them.

"Nice to meet you Gohan. So Lime why so defensive are you and him you know together." Zack propped for information. Gohan was the first to respond when he blurted out

"What. Me and Lime you got to be kidding were more like siblings than anything else."

"Okay we get it now let's go shopping." Emma said as she thrust her hand into the air. Everyone quickly walked into the mall and Emma immediately dashed over to the nearest clothing store and started to browse through the racks of designer clothing trying to find a nice ensemble. She eventually had an outfit which she liked and went to try it on. During the time she was looking Zack had edged his way over to wear Gohan was browsing some jackets in the men's section. "Hey Gohan." Zack said with a happy tone of voice. "I'm Zack by the way; we didn't really get introduced properly before."

"Hey Zack it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you to. So how do you know Lime?" Zack queried getting right in Gohan's face.

"We met a while back she use to live in a village near my home. Her grandfather owned a store there, I went to get some groceries and we ended up spending the day together and became good friends. How did you meet her?"

"I met Lime at school we had a few classes together and started to hang out in school after we found we had a lot in common we started hanging out outside of school as well." Zack answered and looked over in the direction of where the girls had disappeared to.

"So Lime time for some Q&A. Question 1. How did you meet Gohan?" Emma whispered so only Lime could here her.

"We met when I lived back in the mountains. He came to my grandfather's shop." Lime answered

"Okay next question. How old is he?"

"He is are age."

"Question 3. Why isn't he in school?"

"He lives in the 439 mountain region his closest school is like 500 miles away."

"Okay but why doesn't he fly to school."

"He cant fly he is too young you have to be sixteen to be able to fly."

"I know I meant why doesn't he fly himself."

"What are you talking about Gohan cant fly." Lime responded her voice cracking and panic beginning to set in.

"Don't play dumb Lime I may not look it but i'm pretty smart and observant. I know Gohan is the Gold Fighter from the tournament."

"What makes you say that." Lime said panic now completely set in.

"Well first is you only ever mentioned one friend from the your old village, second the resemblance between the Gold Fighter and Gohan is ridiculously close they could be twins if it weren't for the hair, eyes and the slight change in his facial features and last but not least they are both incredibly cute."

"Okay Gohan is the Gold Fighter, your right but please direct any more questions to him." Lime said with a sigh.

"Okay will do. Why don't you take Zack to the arcade so I can talk to Gohan i'm pretty sure he wouldn't want him to find out as well." Lime nodded in agreement and the two left the clothes rack they were browsing threw and went to meet up with the boys. "If you want to talk to him don't take him to the food court you won't get any sense from him. Unless you have a frying pan." Lime said with a smirk on her face.

The girls met up with the boys outside the shop. Lime was the first to speak "Zack come on were going to the arcade." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where the arcade was leaving Emma and Gohan alone. "So Gohan I was talking with Lime earlier and I figured something out about you." Gohan turned his head towards Emma and had a 'what are you talking about' face on "I figured out your secret Mr Gold Fighter." Gohan's face fell as Emma revealed what she knew. He was pulled from the little trance he was in when someone shouted. Gohan found out that person was Lime. Gohan rushed over to where Lime and Zack were to find two guys, one holding Zack upside down by his ankles while the other one emptied his pockets, with the job finished the one fishing threw Zack's pockets punched him once in the stomach and the other let him fall to a heap on the floor. The two turned their attention to Lime who was slowly backing up away from the scene. "Now it's your turn girlie." The taller blonde one said, the smaller but stockier brown haired thug snickered as he went to grab Lime's hair.

"Stop this now." Gohan's voice boomed through the mall as he walked slowly up to the thugs.

"Don't make me laugh your puny kid you couldn't hurt me even if I let you have one free swing." Gohan tried to hold in the smirk which was appearing on his face but failed. "What are you smiling about. Hey Brucie. Deal with this punk would ya."

"Sure thing Ashton." The tall blonde known as Brucie walked up to Gohan pulled his fist back and threw a punch fall on at Gohan's face the young demi-saiyan just let the punch come and when he felt it had gotten close enough he moved his neck so the fist soared past barely inches from his head. "That the best you got." Gohan said smugly. Clearly angered by Gohan Brucie started swinging randomly with anger hopping to get in a decent hit but all he his was air. After 5 minutes of constant attacking Brucie was panting. "Had enough." Gohan asked.

"Not even close." Brucie let out a low whistle and a crowd of about 10 17-20 year olds came from around the corner all looked like jocks. "Now you're in for it. Boys get this little punk." The crowd surrounded Gohan and they started to throw punches and kicks which Gohan easily dodged. When they finished Gohan yawned "Come on at least one of you should be able to hit me. I'm not even breaking a sweat here. But I guess if you weaklings can't hit me you have two choices either give my friend his money back and leave still standing on two legs or you can make me take that money and you can leave crawling." This clearly had the jocks scared the only one with a smug smile on his face was Ashton.

"Well I see you are very skilled young man so I want to test my skills against you but not here lets head outside where its more open." Ashton turned and began to walk outside. Gohan followed him outside.

Once everyone had made it outside Ashton walked round the corner, he pulled something from his pocket and waited for Gohan. As Gohan came round the corner Ashton launched himself at him brass knuckles. Gohan sensed him coming and thought he would scare him a bit; he didn't react and let the punch get within a few inches of his face when he raised his hand up and grabbed hold of Ashton's fist "Now that wasn't very nice was." Ashton shook his head and managed to squeak out a no before Gohan continued "Now let's go meet the others so you can give me my friend's money back okay." Ashton nodded as Gohan dragged him away. They walked round the corner where a crowd had gathered Gohan squeezed a little on Ashton's fist instructing him to talk "Listen up give the kid his money back." The gang of thugs looked at their fallen leader and Brucie with his head hung low fished around in his pockets and pulled all the money he took from Zack. Ashton continued and apologized to the group of friends before Gohan threw him over to wear the thugs had moved to. When their leader was back on his feet the thugs ran off afraid of what the demi-saiyan would do next.

Gohan turned to the group of friends he was with and asked "Are you guys okay." He spoke with sincereity in his voice.

"Yeah i'm fine. Thanks to you." Zack said while he clutched where he had been hit.

"Gohan." Emma said and continued when he turned and looked at her. "Can we please continue what we were talking about earlier I never had the chance to ask you some questions." She whispered so only she and Gohan could here. He answered back with a nod and looked over towards Lime and Zack. "Lime why don't you take Zack home he needs to rest up. Ill walk Emma back to make sure the guys don't go after her." Lime nodded and helped Zack to walk in the direction opposite from which Gohan and Emma were heading in. They had been walking in silence for 5 minutes when Emma spoke after finally getting all her questions in order. "First of you admit that you are the Gold Fighter." Gohan nodded. "That's so cool." Second what happened at the tournament when all those people attacked you?" Gohan was struggling to answer this he was sussed out as being the Gold Fighter but he didn't want anyone to know about his saiyan ancestry he hadn't even told Lime about the fact he is part alien. He figured best go with the truth. "Well apparently my fore fathers had done some dreadful things to his family and he had come to get revenge on me but when he saw I was stronger he called his friends to help him." _Well at least that is close to the truth_ he thought.

"But what were all the explosions." Emma asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"They were what me and my friends call ki blasts or energy blast." The look of confusion on her face increased dramatically so Gohan elaborated. "Every living thing has energy within them and people who have trained learn to call out this energy and they can use it to form a blast of fly and do other things with it."

"Okay next question will you ever come to a public school I mean it's not like you can't travel fast enough. I mean how fast could you get to school from your house." Gohan pondered for a moment and answered "I could get to the other side of the planet in an instant. And at the moment i'm home schooled and the reason I don't go to school is because it is so hard to hold back all my power."

"Oh Okay but just think about it okay I mean it cant be healthy being on your own with no source of social interaction and as for holding back your power I mean you cant have that much or you would of fought cell." She saw Gohan wince and reach to his left shoulder as if he had just relived a bad memory. "You didn't fight cell did you." Gohan nodded his head slightly signifying she was right _God was is wrong with me I try to keep my secrets secret and in one day I'm basically telling my life story to this girl i've only met twice._ "Yes I fought him." Deciding from his initial reaction she didn't bring up cell anymore.

They walked in silence for another ten minutes when Emma stopped "This is me. Thanks for walking me back. I guess ill cya around." With that she walked inside. Gohan shouted goodbye and then decided to head home it had been a weird day and he was hungry for his mothers cooking. With that he raised two fingers to his head checked no one was around and when he was happy he disappeared.

**Im sorry for this chapter. I had the idea in my head for about a week and I finished it then read it through then rewrote it then read it through again and rewrote it again and ended up with this. Please review and dont be afraid to be brutal.**


	9. The sandwich, the saiyan and the park

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to dragonball/z/gt. I only own my own characters and ideas.**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay I struggled to come up with an idea for this chapter.**

**Just because i'm getting confused ill post the ages when I jump time from now on. Gohan-14 (I think the time chamber really messed things up for me) Videl-14 Goten-3 Trunks-4**

_This means thoughts_

**Chapter 9**

**--**Beep-- **--**Beep-- **--**Beep-- **--**Beep--

Videl awoke in a four poster bed she looked across at the culprit which woke her up. Her alarm clock now clearly in her sight she picked it up and with as much force as she could muster in her half asleep state she threw it across her huge room aiming for any hard surface unfortunately she missed her target hitting the vanity mirror on her desk causing it to shatter making a very loud clatter. Videl's door burst open and in came Videl's personal maid Hazel walked in. "Miss Videl is everything okay I heard a load bang and…" Hazel stopped talking when she heard what she had missed in the beginning the load snores of one particular raven haired girl people. Hazel walked over to the sleeping girl and positioned herself next to Videl's head, after working for the Satan's after Hercule had won the world martial arts championship 3 years ago, she now knew Videl well and the best way to wake her up was "VIDEL." Hazel shouted right down Videl's ear causing the young girl to jump up from her bed with a shock.

**--Later that day--**

After Hazel had abruptly woken her up she had quickly gotten dressed into her training gear and had a light breakfast and hastily made her way to school to begin her daily torture. After an uneventful day at school Videl went to do her training for the day at the park.

Videl's hair clung to her face as she rounded the bend to complete her forth lap of the Satan City Memorial Park Videl passed the bench where she started her training and sat down to rest, she slid her bag from the bush she left it in; she pulled out her water bottle taking a long swig of water. She slid the bag onto her bag as she made her way to the other place she would go and train. It was a quick walk to where she had trained everyday for the past year. She had her own private gym back at the huge mansion which her father had just had built but she preferred to train like normal people would. So she walked on to the outside gym where the equipment wasn't the best but it was a great place to train and it was also a nice change to train looking at nature rather than a dull brick wall.

She arrived at the large gym which was built opposite the children's play area. Videl did a few quick stretches before she proceeded to throw three punch and a roundhouse kick combinations at the punching bag. She then moved on and started to throw more complicated combinations mixing her kicks and punches more smoothly. Eventually she tired out and went to rest for a bit choosing the bench by the children's play area as her resting place. She pulled out two sandwiches which Hazel had kindly made for her. Videl slowly ate her brunch savouring every bite of her favourite food; ham and cheese salad sandwiches with extra mayo. As she took out the second one before she could take a bite something poked her in the arm turning around quickly checking what was poking her in the process she flailed her hand which contained the sandwich to the left her leaving it completely open.

The plan was formulated perfectly one of them would distract her and the other would make a lunge for the attractive looking sandwich in her hand. There plan formulated Goten and Trunks broke of and went to there designated position. Goten the youngest of the two went to the girls right to be the distraction while Trunks went behind the girl preparing for his part in the fiendish plan. Goten did his part perfectly as he poked the girl quickly in the shoulder then darting in the bush to his left, he saw Trunks begin his side of the plan. Trunks dived forward licking his lips as he flew threw the air to the delicious sandwich.

Videl didn't have time to react as here sandwich was ripped from her hand she turned and saw the assailant who took her sandwich but what she saw surprised her there was two small boys one with coal like hair sticking out all over the place and a slightly older looking boy with lavender coloured hair looking back at her. They looked as if they were floating but after Videl blinked she noticed the third aspect of the image before her. A much older looking boy in a white dress shirt on with black dress pants on with shiny black shoes. Videl noticed the boys lips were moving and quickly snapped out of the trance the sight of the people before her had given her. "Sorry could you repeat that I missed what you said." The boy stopped speaking and looked at Videl with a quizzical look on his face before his lips started to move again. "I said, I wanted to apologize for these twos." He glanced downwards at the two offenders in his arms. "Its not like them to steal they no it's wrong." He was now glaring at the children's faces that looked back affectionately. Trunks spoke up after the silence and Gohan's glaring got unbearable. "But my father said food is wasted on these pitiful humans."

"That's just like your father to say that. We will discuss this later with your mothers understood." Goten was the next to speak.

"But big brother I get scared of mummy when she is angry." Goten now had a puppy dog face on.

"Ok squirt. But you know stealing is wrong so what can I do my hands are tied."

"But big brother if we promise to be real good and not do anything bad again will you still tell mum." Goten now supported his puppy dog face with a really sad voice.

"Okay but only if you are very good and I have no bad reports about either of you. Come on you guys we need to head back know anyway. Again i'm really sorry for there behaviour Miss. Do you two have anything to say?" Goten and Trunks hung their heads in shame and mumbled an apology to Videl. Gohan turned and walked away and was quickly followed by the younger demi-saiyans. Videl stood there confused at what had happened.

For the rest of the day thoughts raced through Videl's head as she thought about her strange encounter in the park with the three boys. _What did the lavender hair one mean by pitiful humans. _Deciding that she wouldn't dwell on it Videl decided that she would go to bed she was tired after a very full packed day of training. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow and proceeded to dream about her flying through the air like the Gold Fighter had promised all those years ago.

**I know it's really short and not very good but please review even if you read my story and hate it review. It helps me so much to me when people offer advice. Anyway next chapter is most likely the day Gohan goes to school but I was wondering what age people should think I should make him. I'm thinking 16**


	10. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/z/gt or anything related to it. I only own my characters and ideas.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Argh I go back to school Wednesday 3****rd ****to start my A levels so my writing time will be very limited so updates will be sparse over the next few weeks.**

**Ages: everyone at school is 15/16. They are sophomores. Goten-5 Trunks-6**

_Means thoughts_

**Chapter 10**

Gohan was awakened by an all too familiar feeling he. He shot up in his bed looking around, he had been having these feelings his entire life every time something bad was about to happen he would have a feeling in the pit of his stomach almost as if his stomach was exploding. He threw his legs over his bed and sat there in silence for 5 minutes before his little brother Goten bound into the room with the intent of giving his brother a rude awaking. When Goten caught sight of his big brother sitting there with a sombre look on his face his smile fell from his face and a look of concern entered the features on his face. "Big Brother what's wrong." Gohan look up startled he hadn't seen of heard his brother enter the room he was too much involved in his own thoughts.

"Hey Goten. I'm just feeling a bit ill that's all." Goten apparently buying the excuse turned on his heel and walked downstairs where he was met with the glorious aroma of his mothers cooking. "Mummy what's for breakfast?"

"Hello Goten. Breakfast consists of a lot of bacon, sausages, eggs and your brothers favourite pancakes drenched in maple syrup. Where is your brother anyway?" Goten now clearly salivating at the mention of all the food his mother had cooked didn't answer and Chi-Chi thanks to her new anger management techniques managed to remain in control and after counting to ten simply repeated the question to Goten. "Goten where is your brother?" Goten now had snapped out of his food trance and finally answered the question his mother asked him.

"Gohan is upstairs he said he doesn't feel very well." Chi-Chi heard this and immediately ran to the medical kit she kept in the kitchen. She ripped the kit clear from its holdings on the wall and ran upstairs screaming "My baby needs me." She got upstairs and ran straight for Gohan's open bedroom door. She ran in and saw Gohan sitting on the edge of his bed but now he had a very confused look on his face as hit mother marched over to him. "Gohan what is wrong you look really bad." Gohan still looking at his mother went to answer but he couldn't urge the words to leave his mouth. "Gohan please tell me." Gohan who was still struggling to know find the right words to tell his mother. "If you're ill then I have something that will cheer you up." Gohan looked at his mother clearly intrigued. "Gohan Son as of next Monday you will be a high school student." That was all Gohan needed to hear, this was the bad feeling he was having High school.

—**Monday—**

Gohan was flying to his new high school. He cringed as he thought of the fact that he would be attending public school and not continuing with his home schooling. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to school it was the fact that he would be around about a thousand other kids and the thought that he could do some serious damage tot hem if they were to accidentally walk into him, he also was annoyed because of his new schedule he would have to cut down on his training. He had been training Goten for the past three years and now Goten had become a super saiyan and at the age of 5. Trunks he learnt was also a super saiyan as the two doubled teamed him in there last spar. Then he shuddered he had to tell Vegeta that he wouldn't be able to have there spars as often know Vegeta was not happy when he heard that in fact neither was Bulma because Vegeta happened to blow up the GR and Bulma had to fix it. Vegeta had reached the second level but was still weaker than Gohan; he reached it about a year ago. Lost in his own thoughts Gohan failed to notice that he had flown straight over Satan City. Quickly doing a u-turn he flew back towards the city centre where his school was located.

Gohan reached his school and did a quick circle around the area before he spotted a place to land he quickly flew down to the alley way. He had a look at his watch and noticed he had 5 minutes to get to the school or he would be late. He went to walk out of the alley when he heard someone shout "Hey you." Over in Gohan's direction Gohan turned and looked at the man who had called him, he wore a shabby tweed coat, blue jeans which were cut in several places and a plain v-neck t-shirt. The man walked over to Gohan and pulled a gun out of his pocket "Give me everything you have on ya." The man said in a shaky voice. Gohan noticed the unease in his voice.

"Excuse me sir but you don't want to do that." Gohan said in an unwavering kind voice.

"You're wrong I want to do this I just don't want to have to kill again." _Again _The more Gohan thought about the man's statement he had already killed once before. Deciding on his course of actions he acted. Gohan faster than the attacker could see grabbed the gun and twisted it so the barrel end was bent 90 degrees to the left. The man stuttered "W-wwhat are you." Gohan then followed up with a chop to the man's neck rendering him unconscious. The man slumped to the floor. Gohan then quickly went super so know one would recognize him. He picked the man from his position on the floor and he also picked up the gun. He set off down the street looking for a Police man. After 5 minutes of searching he found one and quickly explained the situation and handed over the man and the gun. Gohan then glanced at his watch checking the time and the e realised he was late for his first day of school silently cursing he ran down the street faster than anyone could see and as he got closer to Orange Star High School he slowed and returned to his normal form when he was confident no one could see him.

Gohan ran up the stairs to the main door of OSH and ran inside. He looked around the school the walls and ceiling were a plain white colour, the floor was a slight tan colour and the lockers were a bright orange. The walls were lined with banners, lockers and notices. He continued looking till he noticed the sign saying 'Main Office' Gohan shot of in the direction of the Office. He found it easy enough and walked up to the desk "Hi i'm Gohan Son, today is my first day I was told to report here for my schedule." The women behind the desk looked up she looked about 40 she had wrinkles around her eyes and her hair looked a very fake blonde. She looked over her round glasses at Gohan and smiled a warm and inviting smile. "Hell Mr Son. Yes I have your schedule and a map for you here I have marked on your home room for you. There is ten minutes left before the start of lessons so I suggest you hurry to your home room." Gohan nodded his head said a thank you and walked out of the office. He looked at his map the school had 4 floors he was currently on the second and he had o go to the forth for his homeroom. He looked around for the nearest stairs and bounded up them two at a time. He quickly got to the top floor and looked around for the room 4E. He walked around the corridor before he finally spotted it, he walked up to it his palms become increasingly more sweaty as he did and knocked A shout of come in was heard. Gohan opened the door slowly and looked around the room there must have been about thirty kids in the class room all seated on sloping rows. "Hi i'm Gohan Son i'm new here." Gohan looked over at the teacher to judge his reaction.

"Ahh Gohan Son perfect marks in your entrance exam a fine student lets hope you can teach some of the children in this class a thing or to." When the teacher was done making Gohan look like a dork he motioned Gohan to come forward and say a little about himself to the class. "Hi i'm Gohan Son. I have been home schooled all my life." Gohan thinking his time in the spotlight turned to the teacher "Excuse me sir but where shall I sit." The teacher made a gesture with his hand indicating for Gohan to sit anywhere. As he looked around for a seat the door burst open and a girl with obsidian coloured hair walked in panting. "Sorry Mr Lee **pant **I overslept. **pant"**

"That's alright Miss Videl please take your seat and please show Mr Son here to the empty seat next to you." Videl nodded and walked up to Gohan and stopped. She glared at him and didn't say a word before she walked off and went up the stairs on the far right sitting on the third row back two in from the end of the row. She pointed straight at Gohan then moved her finger to the seat next to her and pointed down to it. Gohan getting the message walked over and sat down next to Videl.

The next two hours passed by without an incident and know it was time for break. Gohan seen as it was his first day walked outside and looked around for a place to sit and eat his snack which was neatly placed in his pocket. He spotted a large oak tree and noticed no one was underneath so he walked over and set himself down and was about to uncapsulate his lunch when there was a large thud, then another and another almost as if someone was walking looking up Gohan saw that it was actually a rather large person about 6ft 8 and he was packing a lot of baggage, behind him walked several smaller men. The large man walked till he was right in front of Gohan and bent down to look him in the eye which he found difficult because his large gut got in the way. "New kid move this is my and my buddies spec." Gohan looked up bewildered by the man in front of him.

"Erm what's a spec?" Gohan asked innocently causing the group to sweat drop.

"It means this is where we sit dumbass."

"Now there is no need to be mean. There is plenty of space so why don't you sit elsewhere."

"No now move before I crush you." The large one threatened.

"If you could." Gohan mumbled but was heard.

"What was that ill have you know I could crush you like the bug you are." Gohan tried to stop it but he couldn't he started laughing. "What is so funny?" Gohan couldn't stop he must have looked like psychotic. Having enough of the constant laughing the large one known as Dave threw a leg out at the know rolling around Gohan hoping to teach the idiot a lesson but he was met with a tight grip around his ankle where it had been grabbed by Gohan. "That was cheap." With a slight flick of his wrist Dave was on his back. Gohan stood up with a glare on his face which turned to one of fear as he panicked and frantically began to look around to see if anyone saw his minimal display of power. He was lucky no one had seen it. He turned back around and saw the fat oaf struggle to get back to his feet. "Now leave me in peace." Gohan said with slight anger in his voice. The gang ran of scared. The bell rang and Gohan's stomach rumbled as he didn't get to eat his snack.

After Gohan had sat down in his new found seating area and ate his very large lunch he walked back into school and looked at his schedule he had Chemistry. Gohan quickly headed to his next class in the room 2E. It didn't take Gohan long to work out the very simple system for the classroom names. The number was the floor the class room was on and the letter was to distinguish it from the others on the floor. He walked into the classroom with seconds to spare as the second bell signifying the start of lessons rang. Unfortunately for Gohan the school had a system where for the first two years the same class of people had every class together but the worst part was Gohan so far had found out that the only seat available in every class was next to Videl, it seemed she had made it clear that she liked her space the only people who seemed to get close to her were two blondes Sharpner and Erasa. As Gohan sat down something was thrust into his face he was so surprised he fell flat on his back. He looked up from the floor to see a kind smile and then a hand extended to him he gratefully took it and got up. He said a thank you and turned and looked into a pair of hazel eyes "Huh." Was all Gohan could muster out as he looked into those familiar eyes. "Hi Gohan. You didn't tell me you were joining my school."

"Lime I didn't know you went here. Wait how come you weren't here in the morning."

"I did say. And I had the dentist."

"Oh hehe sorry guess I forgot. Hey where is Zack and Emma?"

"Oh yeah there in the room actually I don't why they haven't said anything to you."

"That's because we wanted it to be a surprise for Lime." Emma shouted over the masses of people before she turned to her work after being scolded by the teacher.

"Guess that explains it." Lime laughed.

For the rest of the day Gohan talked with Lime who sat behind him and he seemed to settle in fine with school life. When quarter past three rolled around Gohan walked with Lime home when they turned the corner to Lime's street a large blue van sped past them nearly knocking Lime of her feet the van was pursued by three squad cars. Gohan turned to Lime "I'm going to help ill see you tomorrow." In an instant Gohan changed to super saiyan and flew towards the car chase leaving Lime shaking her head. Gohan bore down on the car chase and caught up easily when he was about to land on the van a voice sounded to his right he looked and there was a yellow jet copter with Videl in it ready to jump. Videl noticed the boy's gold hair and eyes and then his attire he wore black jeans with a plain baggy white t-shirt, she tried to think why that was familiar. Gohan landed on the van and did a front flip and landed in front of the vehicle which crashed straight into him. Videl looked on as the van bent around the boy causing her to gasp. It was the delivery boy she knew it had to be him. She quickly landed her jet copter and ran straight for the boy. Before she could reach him he took off.

"Damn I hate that." _Mark my words Gold Fighter I know that it is you I will get you to train me._

Gohan landed back at home and walked into a barrage of questions from his mother and a diving hug from Goten. Before his mum could get any answers Gohan was already upstairs getting changed and thinking to himself why the name Videl sounded so familiar.

**That's Gohan's First day. I know I didn't go into any great detail but I wanted to get another chapter done before school tomorrow. So after a day of procrastinating it is hear. Please review and criticise. **

**can someone tell me why the first line of my story get repeated when i upload. cheers**


	11. author note im back

Hi sorry I haven't updated since like September but I just started my a levels then and never had time. Anyway I have nearly finished my first year my last exam is the 5th of june so im going to start writing again. Between revision sessions. Im just reading it all again to remember where I was. New chapter should be like two weeks away 


	12. Second Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or including Dragonball/Z/Gt**

**Thanks for the reviews. I know I skipped out on a lot of details last chapter but I was in a rush to post it. I started my A levels in September that's why this has taken so long. Hopefully people still read this. This is what I wanted to do with the first day. I have changed some details such as in the previous chapter I said that the people were in the same class and gohan always had to sit next to videl well that's changed he sits by other people so that I can have him interact with more people. A final note I hate A levels. I also got a job in November so that has also took up a lot of my time. Now to the story.**

_This means thoughts._

**School Timetable: Homeroom: 8:45-9:10 First Period: 9:10-10:10 Second Period: 10:10-11:10 Break: 11:10-11:30 Third Period: 11:30-12:30 Lunch 12:30-1:20 Fourth Period 1:20-2:20 Fifth Period: 2:20-3:15**

**Chapter 11**

Gohan woke for his second day of his high school education to find he was already late. He quickly rushed to the bathroom where upon he jumped into the shower and quickly washed himself. He then got out and grabbed a towel and proceeded to dry himself off. He went back to his room and stole a glance at the alarm clock dreading the time that he would see 8:40. 5 minutes till school he would have to fly as a super saiyan to make it there on time. He quickly pulled on a pair of loose fit jeans and a loose yellow t-shirt and a black v neck jumper. He ran downstairs to where his mother was sitting peacefully drinking a cup of tea "Mother." Gohan shouted "What are you doing i'm late for school. I have no time for breakfast I have to go." With that Gohan ran out the door not even giving his mother time to turn her head to see her oldest son. _That's weird _Chi-Chi thought _Gohan's school doesn't start for another hour. _

Gohan had turned super saiyan and was know flying his fastest to school in his pocket he had a capsule which held one of the energy transmitters Bulma built to help Gohan with his instant transmission, and now it would help him with his school travels as well. Gohan reached Satan City in record time as he flew past the clock tower he glanced at the time and the clock read 7:43. _What! The clock must be wrong it was 8:40 when I left how have I gone back in time. _Gohan pondered at how he had travelled back in time when his mother's last words before he went to bed last night rang in his head.

—**Flashback—**

Chi-Chi was at her door when see remembered she had to remind Gohan about today she walked to her son's room and silently opened the door to reveal her two sons. Goten was already fast asleep and Gohan was lying on his bed. "Gohan." She whispered "Remember tomorrow is the day the clocks change so remember to change your alarm clock." Gohan mumbled a yes as he tried to get back to sleep. Eventually he fell into a deep slumber however he forgot to change his alarm.

—**End Flashback—**

Gohan realising he was an hour early decided that he would go to his school and set up the transmitter then he would go and get some breakfast. He flew to his school and landed on the roof he walked around for a bit before he decided on a nice place where he could leave the transmitter, he set it down in the corner behind the entrance to the school building (A/N: not sure if that's clear so to put it simply Its behind the block where the door is.) After he had set up the transmitter he walked to the edge of the building and flew of into the centre of the city. Gohan landed in a park and well out the way of people and started to walk towards a nearby diner.

Videl was walking down the road past the nearby park. It had been a bad morning so far for Videl she had started the day with an argument with her father about her training. For the past few years she had devoted herself to her training and had been training herself for the last 3 years but her father was annoyed with her because she refused to be trained by her father and enter his martial arts school. Then when she was laving the house she had forgotten her training gear so she couldn't do any training like she would normally so she was heading to have breakfast at a diner she regularly visits after a heavy training session. Videl walked into the diner and sat at her usual table. She had been visiting the diner since she began training herself; they had the best pie in the city.

After Gohan had made his way from the park into the diner he went and sat down at the counter. He picked up the menu and began to salivate as he looked at all the food which was available; he reached for his wallet to check how much money he had _100 Zeni it will have to do. _Gohan set his menu down and waited for the waitress, who was currently taking the order of a dark haired girl.

"Can I take your order please." The waitress said snapping Videl out of her current Daze.

"Erm ill just have some pancakes please." As the waitress noted down her order Videl said her thanks and went back to her previous state of mind, and the waitress went over to the counter and told the order to the chef. She then proceeded to walk over to the person at the counter to take there order.

Gohan saw the waitress coming but his thoughts of food were disturbed by the ringing of his cell phone he pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the answer key and moved it next to his ear only to quickly move his hand away when his mothers voiced screeched threw the phone "GOHAN SON COME HOME FOR YOUR BREAKFAST THIS INSTANT." Gohan having been able to hear his mother's voice loud and clear even with the phone in his fully outstretched hand. After recovering his senses Gohan answered his mother with a simple yes and then he apologized to the waitress and left.

Videl heard the exchange between the boy at the counter and the person on the phone. As he turned around Videl saw the handsome face and then her gaze went lower down to where she saw something she was very familiar with because she had one too. An orange star badge. _Must be the new student_

Gohan instant transmissioned home where he was met with the smell of a delicious breakfast Chi-Chi had made for him. After 10 minutes of continuous eating Gohan said Goodbye to his mum and kissed her on the cheek and then ruffled Goten's hair and promised him a training session later. Gohan then used instant transmission and reappeared on the school roof next to the transmitter he placed earlier. He took his schedule out of his bag to check what lessons he had today.

1st: Biology

2nd: Maths

3rd: English

Break

4th Chemistry

Lunch

5th Citizenship

He groaned at the thought of PE not that he didn't like it but it would be the first time he would have to restrain his powers while doing sport and it was going to be hard for him. He ran downstairs to where he remembered his homeroom was.

Videl was sitting in her homeroom waiting for the teacher to come. The door was opened and the person that entered earned shouts of nerd from jocks and whistles from girls, in came Gohan Son the new kid.

Gohan entered his homeroom and his eyes immediately started searching the room for the three people he knew in the school. His eyes locked onto Zack and Emma who were sitting on the back row and were at the very end of the table and then he found Lime sitting in front of them with her back to him. Emma pointed over to Gohan and Lime turned around to see her best friend standing at the front of the class looking at her. She made a gesture with her hand to come and sit by her. He did so and his second day of school began.

Homeroom passed by quickly. Lime explained to Gohan how the school was run. The entire year of pupils was divided into forms and then that form is together for the rest of the year and they also have the same schedule as each other. After the teacher came in and made a few announcements. After homeroom was over Gohan made his way to his first lesson of the day with his friends. They eventually got to the room for biology.

Gohan looked around his biology class to find a place to sit but found his feet were still moving. "Come on Gohan there is a free seat in front of me." Lime said as she dragged Gohan to the back of the class. She pointed to an empty seat next to where Zack had just sat himself down. Gohan took the seat and was immediately involved in conversation. "So Gohan how are you finding school." Gohan turned and looked at Zack "Its okay I guess this is only my second day so…" Before Gohan could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a high pitched squeal coming from the seat next to him. He turned around to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes staring right at him. The girl thrust her hand out towards Gohan. "Hi i'm Erasa nice to meet you." She chirped in a warm inviting voice. Gohan lifted his hand and grasped hers lightly "Hello, nice to meet you i'm Gohan." He said as he shook her hand.

"So you're the new kid that everyone has been talking about." She said. Erasa couldn't continue questioning Gohan as the door was opened and a loud and familiar voice filled the room.

"Listen brats sit down." Gohan's heart stopped at the familiarity of the voice, as he slowly turned his head to see the teacher hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was, he immediately regained composure when he saw the teacher, _god I thought Vegeta was going to be my teacher_ Gohan looked at the teacher who had thick black locks on his head and eyes which would make a child cry. "Now I hear we have a new brat here today. Would the new brat please stand up and announce himself." The teacher bellowed again. Gohan stood up and spoke.

"Hello professor i'm Gohan Son." Gohan then sat down and the teacher started again with his bellowing.

"Ah Son Gohan, the other teachers have been raving on about the great Gohan Son the boy with the perfect scores, but just because you have a few more brain cells than the rest of these brats doesn't mean you will get special treatment of me understood."

"Yes sir." Gohan answered.

After 15 minutes of shouting and Professor Madspawn setting the work the class had eventually settled down and were working with slight murmurings coming from the students. Gohan had nearly finished his work and was looking around the classroom when he saw that the girl next to him Erasa was looking at him. "So Gohan." She whispered "Where did you go to school before her, it must have been a good one to get perfect scores."

"Actually I was home schooled." He whispered back.

"Wow your tutor must have been really good."

"Yeah my mum was quite forceful when it came to my studying."

"Wow. Anyway where do you live?"

"I live in the 439 mountain area."

"Oh okay… Wait isn't that like 500 miles away. How do you get here?"

"Well I recently passed by advance drivers test and so I can drive a top of the range jet copter so it doesn't really take me that long. Only about 3 hours each way,."

"Okay you must get up like mega early. Isn't the 439 area part of the ox kingdom? I thought he didn't like anyone on his land."

"Yeah I don't mind though. Yeah it is but my family made a deal with him to allow us to build a house on the area."

"You two brats shut up and get back to work now." Prof Madspawn shouted at the two who quickly went back to work."

The rest of biology flew by and the bell signalling the end of the lesson rung signifying for them to move to there next lesson. Maths.

Maths began as any normal lesson would the students talked the teacher yelled and eventually the class settled down and the teacher began the introductions. "Now for those who don't know me I am Professor Pewton." He continued "Now lets start with a few simple maths problems, raise your hand when you know the answer. Question 1 what is 60 cubed?" Gohan raised his hand immediately, the Professor indicated for him to answer "The answer is 216000."

"Correct but remember calculators are not permitted in the test."

"I didn't use a calculator sir."

"Don't lie you did use a calculator."

"But I didn't Professor."

"If you insist on doing this, then come to front of the class and we will test your mental maths then." Gohan stood up and walked to the side of Mr Pewton. "Now Gohan ill ask you some questions and you shall answer them without the use of the calculator." Gohan nodded to acknowledge he understands the stipulations. "Now what is 67 to the power of 5." Gohan thought for a moment the class looked on most bored and un-interested but hoping to see their teacher shown up. Gohan piped up. "The answer is 777 600 000." Pewton checked on a calculator and just pointed to Gohan back to his seat and hung his head in shame. He had been beaten by a teenager. When Gohan got to his seat the girl he sat next to him couldn't take her eyes of him. For the rest of the lesson Gohan grew more and more uncomfortable under the girls gaze, he did not snap he simply turned to her and asked politely "Why are you staring at me?" The girl was so shocked she had been caught staring, she just snapped back, "I was not staring, why would I stare at you." Gohan being non the wiser just turned and did some more work. When the bell eventually rang he stood up and left the classroom.

As soon as the bell rang Videl practically jumped from her seat and ran straight for the exit. She had no idea why she was staring at the new kid she just couldn't help it. She couldn't believe how smart he was she eventually realised she had another lesson and headed in that direction her mind drifting to thoughts of the new kid Gohan Son.

**This is what I got done today. I don't think its as good as my previous stuff but its hard to get back to this story after so long out. Next chapter lets just say I have no idea what im going to do. Im going to avoid the whole Gohan and the gym class scenario because it's been done so many times. There will be more interaction between Gohan and Videl soon. Im not sure what kind of angle im going to take on the promise to train thing I might make it interesting to say the least. But im not going to do it as people may expect**


End file.
